Memories Wake
by sailormoonshadow
Summary: A what if...What if Piedmon had captured the digidestined instead of tossing TK and Kari off the cliff. NEW Final Chapter A Mothers Love...Someone will make the untimate sacrifice. Takari, Taiora, Jomi..
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay I swear I will get more of 'Power Hungry' up soon, but I just had to get this idea out

A/N: Okay I swear I will get more of 'Power Hungry' up soon, but I just had to get this idea out.I have no idea where it came from so if it's like your fic sorry if I copy anything.Otherwise let me know what you think and keep up the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own them huge rich companies do.

If you are wondering about the time period, it begins during 'Piedmon's Last Jest' and continues from there on out.

Memories Wake-

He had won, he had truly won; the digidestined were his prisoners, the angel was gone, and his love would be at his side within a matter of hours.Piedmon sat in his imperial chamber atop Spiral Mountain admiring his work.Lying in a velvet-lined box lay the figures of the captured digidestined and digimon, the faces on the little key chains frozen in eternal horror.A few feet from him lay his final prize, the children of Hope and Light.He had pulled them off of the rope after sending Angemon into oblivion.Their energy was all that was needed to help reconfigure his servant and love Lady Devimon.

Her egg rested on a satin pillow at his side trembling with activity every so often, proving that she was returning to him.Piedmon rose to tower over the two children lying helpless on his floor while he drew two of his deadly blades setting the tips again their tender necks while his evil mind devised a plan."What to do with you" he mused out loud half expecting a response "I could kill you now or I could keep you around just in case my love needs a little boost every so often".His mind was made up as he sheathed the weapons.His gloved hands closed around their crests pulling them away followed by their digivices "You won't be needing these anymore…Vilemon".

With in seconds four of the little black demons had appeared bowing at their master's feet awaiting instructions."I want you to prepare a room for these two, they shall be staying awhile".Two of the creatures bowed before gathering up the tiny children and whisking them away into the depths of the castle.

Still bowing one of the Vilemon spoke "What of the others?" he asked his voice timid.

The evil gesture flashed a sinister smile "Mount them on the walls in here, I want to be able to savor my victory every day".The remaining pair smiled and immediately began their master's task taking great pleasure in every second, savoring the looks of terror that had been frozen in time.

Genni sat in his hidden cabin, face in his hands, shaking his head in disbelief.The digidestined had fallen and so far only one of them had been located.Mimi was currently in route, being escorted by Ogremon, and carrying an injured Patamon.The tiny digimon lay unmoving in her arms yet his sadness was crystal clear.As they approached the lake Genni lowered the protective shield and quickly went out to greet them.

Mimi seemed to be on the verge of tears and she held her purse as if her life and sanity depended on it.Palmon eyes glistened with unshed tears while reflecting determination to protect the final digidestined, her digidestined."Thanks the heavens you arrived safely" Genni cried ushering the small group in before any of Piedmon spies caught sight of them.

He moved them to the living room serving them tea in silence knowing things would come in there own time.After what seemed to be an eternity Mimi spoke, her voice wavered and cracked as she delivered what she knew."I came up the mountain ready to help, I saw Patamon hurt and TK and Kari screaming.The monster had chased them up a rope and was pulling TK away…Kari wouldn't let go and he got them both".

She paused and looked up her gentle brown eyes shining with tears "I can still hear them calling for Matt and Tai Genni".That had done it; the bearer of sincerity broke down into tears, her entire body shaking with grief.Genni made no move to stop her, he knew she needed to get it out, and out now or she would be no help in the rescue attempt he was already formulating.

After five minutes of non-stop sobbing, Mimi passed out every so often hiccupping, the last remnants of her grief.Ogremon watched her sleep for a few moments before addressing Genni "Whatever it takes to get them back I'll do it" he said in a gruff yet soft voice.He has so many sins to atone for and saving the digidestined would atone for one of his biggest.

The old man nodded "Good because it's going to take everything we have".Palmon looked up from her partner "What do we do?"

"First I drop this facade," he stated closing his eyes for a few moments in concentration.His figure flickered and distorted changing shape and size finally revealing the figure of a young brown haired man dressed in crimson robes.Genni took a few steadying breaths before moving on "I think that we should attack right away, the element of surprise is on our side that way.My informants tell me he has turned them all into dolls, which are currently adorning his throne room walls.I know of a tunnel leading into his palace, one or two of us could sneak in while your little army provides a distraction long enough to get them out.I can reverse the spell he put on them once we are safe".

The large green digimon listened carefully not wanting to miss a beat."I'm with you, Mimi can lead the decoy team…we can't have her anywhere near Piedmon if something goes wrong".

"I fully agree with you, now all we have to do is wait for her to wake and them under the cover of darkness we strike" the guardian said moving to a chest of drawers pulling out his long neglected sword preparing himself for battle.

A pair of blood red eyes slowing opened to be greeted by the face of her love."Piedmon" she breathed not quite sure what was going on, the last thing she remembered was a rather large bug and a very angry angel coming at her.

"Be still my love" he soothed placing a cool rag on her head "you must wait, you have just been reconfigured and won't be up to par for quite some time now".She did as she was told laying back into the soft sheets of the bed."How?" she asked.

He smiled and motioned to two small beds just next to hers.The sleeping forms of TK and Kari lay in each one, their faces stained with tears, the names of their brothers escaping their lips every so often."Those little digidestined were kind enough to loan you a lot of energy and are on stand by should you need anymore my love".

She offered him a small smile before falling back into the confines of sleep herself "Thank you my love" she sighed.Piedmon tenderly brushed the hair away for her eyes as he watched her breathing slow her body relax.

The young digidestined in the room began to stir as their eyes opened.Hope was the first to rise his blue eyes searching around frantically until they fell on Kari's form.Unaware of the jester's presence he drug himself slowly off of his bed and to Kari's side taking her hand in his."Kari wake up, we gotta get out of here" he pleaded in a whisper.

Her own brown eyes opened in confusion as she slowly sat up "What happened?" she asked dragging herself to the end on the bed.

"I won" Piedmon announced moving from Lady Devimon's side to block their path of escape."You are now my prisoners and once you have outlived your usefulness you will join your beloved brothers and friends on my wall for the rest of eternity". 

TK's eyes narrowed as he moved in front of Kari true to his promise "We will stop you, not matter what happens we will stop you".Piedmon let out a laugh "Ha, how I have your friends, their digimon, and the angel is dead so name one thing that could stop me".

TK was at a loss for words and was about to answer blindly when a large explosion rocked the castle."That" Kari said smugly not quite sure what part of fate had done such a good job in timing that.Piedmon cried out in rage and ran to the small window to see who would dare attack the ruler of the digiworld.To his utter shock he saw Lillymon with one of the digidestined and a rather large army.

"You missed one" Lady Devimon said from the bed clearly seeing the pink blur flying back and forth.The yelling and explosions had interrupted her slumber and until the attack was over she couldn't even hope of catching another wink of sleep.A quivering Vilemon used that moment to burst into the room panic written across his face.

"There has been a breach in security, there is someone in the palace" he explained praying his master wouldn't use him as target practice in a fit of rage.To happiness and surprise he didn't, he only seethed one word, one name "Genni".

Genni was the only one capable of mounting a response so quickly."Seal the castle and see that my trophies are under constant guard I have no doubt that's what he came for" he paused to study TK and Kari finally pulling out his sword."As for you two, I can't let you get away".He raised it high in the air prepared to bring it down with deadly accuracy when a slender black hand caught his arm mid swing.

Kari opened her eyes loosening her grip on TK when the blow never came.Lady Devimon held his arm and purred in his ear so quietly the two couldn't hear.Yet when his face when from homicidal rage to a devious grin they knew death would have been the better option.His gloved hands grabbed their heads firmly holding them in place before speaking "Memories Domain" he said enjoying what was too come.

The throne room was immense, composed of a few hundred feet and decorated by the finest tapestries in the digiworld.The torchlight gave it a eerie glow in the dark of the night casting shadows upon the walls letting ones imagination take on what might be lurking in them.Genni pushed these thoughts out of his head as he pushed away the door of the secret passage.

His dark eyes scanned the wall feverishly looking for the chosen children.Ogremon pushed past him as his eyes spotted the captured children almost immediately.He lumbered over as fast as his legs would carry him hearing the sounds of battle nearing the castle, deep down knowing there wasn't much time left.Genni was right behind him pulling out a small handbag as he followed.

The elder's blood ran cold as his eyes fell on the children as well as their digimon hanging helpless on the wall."How can someone be so cruel" he muttered carefully pulling Sora off of her hook careful not to hurt her.One by one he gently put them in the bag keeping a mental count as he went.

Ogremon watched with tears in his eyes tightening the grip on his club.His sensitive ears perked at the sounds of footfalls on stone "We have company".

"I can't find TK or Kari's dolls" Genni said feeling along the floor making sure he hadn't knocked them onto the ground when freeing the others.Ogremon began to panic as the footsteps came closer "We have to get out of here now" he said.

Genni looked up with fire in his eyes "I will not leave them to that monster".The gentle giant placed a comforting hand of his shoulder "I don't want to leave them either, but its obvious they aren't here.He must be keeping them somewhere else so lets get who we can out now and come back for TK and Kari later".Genni let the harsh but true words sink in pulling himself off of the floor holding the bag tight making a silent vow to the two missing children.

He nodded his consent and ran for the passage skidding to a halt when the door to the throne room burst open and hundreds of Vilemon swarmed into the room like vultures to the kill.Genni secured the bag and pulled out his sword in a fluid movement slashing away the first wave without second thought.Ogremon dispatched his own foes moving to the thick walls "Pummel Whack" he cried shattering the brick and mortar.

"Lets go," he yelled fending off the demons of the night giving Genni a chance to run through the new exit.The warrior wasted no time giving a few more powerful slashed before jumping into the night.Ogremon was a mere seconds behind him club still at ready.

High in the air Mimi rode on a Unimon waving frantically at the rescue part as the army around them began to retreat as planned.Genni narrowed his dark eyes not understanding what the girl was trying to tell him."What is she doing?" Ogremon asked panting with every word."I have no idea" he responded looking around to see if someone was trying to launch some sort of surprise attack on them.

A high feminine voice answered their question as Lillymon came out of the depths of the battle "Over there" she cried pointing to the main door of the castle.It's large metal door was wide open as a steady stream of servants filed out carrying chests and other objects to one of the many carriages lined up in front of the castle.Genni mounted a Unimon and took to the skies in order to get a better look; what he saw caused him to cry out in surprise.

A small group of Vilemon exited hauling a large stretcher carrying Lady Devimon to one of the carriages.Shortly following Lady Devimon was the Piedmon himself carrying two small bundles in his arms.By then Mimi had arrived at his side Lillymon circling around warding off any digimon that dared to come near "He has them" she said pointing to the emperor and his captives.

In each of his arms he held TK and Kari, the two smallest digidestined sleeping against his shoulder.The remaining forces stopped their attack out of fear for hitting the slumbering pair.Genni growled and cursed under his breath "Piedmon let them go" he demanded his fists shaking with rage.

Piedmon appeared to ignore him as he watched his love set gently into the carriage.After she was in he calmly turned to address the guardian "Now why would I do a thing like that when keeping them from you and the other brats would do more damage than I could ever physically inflict".He paused to look at their sleeping faces his voice becoming tenderer as he did "You know without their digimon and crests they aren't that dangerous and I always wanted someone to be my heir".Piedmon looked up with a new fire in his eyes "I will train them, mold them in my image, use them to destroy you, and one day they will give me a child with the combined powers of hope and light. Take a good look Genni for next time you see them, it will be your death".

Ogremon couldn't take it anymore and he charged forward with a battle cry that echoed off of the mountain "Never!"He ran forward with more speed and agility than anyone thought possible.His club slashed at anything that came in his path while tears of anger fell from his eyes.Every step took his closer to Piedmon and the children.Piedmon sneered at the ogre before setting TK and Kari into the carriage with Lady Devimon.

As the digimon arrived for the duel Piedmon suddenly grabbed his by his throat cutting off his airway slowly "Do you know what I did to them?" he teased enjoying every gasp for air he let out."I have done a little work on their memories…they will awaken in a day or so thinking that the evil Genni kidnapped their brothers and friends, turning them evil in order to take over the digiworld.I out of the kindness of my heart saved them and will take them in until you the resistance is crushed and my rule is uncontested".

Ogremon managed to choke out a curse before the jester began again "Now shall I kill you, or let you live with the knowledge that you were so close but couldn't save them".Yet another curse escaped his lips and Piedmon tossed him carelessly aside like a rag doll.As Ogremon sailed away Piedmon brought his hands above his head, calling upon the powers of darkness to aid in his escape.The powers complied bringing in the same thick, blinding fog that Myotismon had used to cut Tokyo off from the rest of the world during his attack.

Piedmon pulled himself into the carriage once again picking up the slumbering digidestined placing them in his lap.His ears relishing the sounds of Genni's forces blindly trying to find him time, but he knew they were already too late.

Hours later TK's bright blue eyes opened once again, only this time Piedmon wasn't there to greet him."Matt" he called out slowly sitting up in the soft bed looking around the large room he had been placed in.Like before Kari was at his side in her own bed her body beginning to stir.TK tried to remember what had happened only hours ago as his clouded mind began to clear.

That had beaten three of the Dark Masters and where fighting the fourth, a person named Genni.The final warrior attacked them leaving everything else a complete blank.Kari was now up similar thoughts going through her head as she looked desperately around for her own brother "Tai" she called already knowing he wasn't there."TK what happened and where are the others?" she questioned tears filling her eyes.

TK could only shake his head and try unsuccessfully to blink away his own "I don't know, I just remember Genni coming after us".He crawled out of his bed going to Kari's side giving her a small hug "Don't worry Kari I'll protect you no matter what happens, and Matt and Tai will find us…they always do" he said his voice innocent and full of faith, faith that his beloved brother would find him.

A soft knock at the door startled the two each one jumping from the sudden noise.The door opened and Piedmon stepped in followed by Lady Devimon carrying a tray full of fruit.The clown swiftly moved to them bending down so he could see them at eyes level "Thank goodness you two are alright, you were asleep so long I feared Genni had hurt you".

The Kari squeezed TK's hand their eyes full of confusion as they studied the new arrivals.Lady Devimon knelt before them too "You have been through a lot, I bet your pretty hungry".Keeping their silence two tentative hands moved forward picking up some fruit and bread.After a few bites the children had forgotten their silence "Who are you and do you know where our friends are?" Kari asked between bites.

"My name is Piedmon, I am the ruler of this area and this is my Queen Lady Devimon" the jester began "As for your friends I'm afraid that they along with your digimon have been captured by the evil Genni.He has brainwashed them into working with him to take over my kingdom and the entire digiworld.We were only able to get you two out…I'm sorry".

Fresh tears welled in the young digidestines eyes as the news hit home.Lady Devimon felt her heart ping a little at the sight compelling her to move forward pulling the two into her arms."Don't cry little ones…we are going to help you.Since you are our last hope we will train you and once we find where Genni is hiding we will help you free your friends".

TK sniffled a little "Really?"

Piedmon smiled and ruffled his hair "Promise, and until then we will take you in as our heirs.That is if it's okay with you".

Kari turned to TK looking directly into his eyes as they communicated with each other without words, an action that Piedmon took quick notice of.'So the legends are true' he thought putting on his smile as they turned to give him their answer.

"We accept" Kari said "but only until we can free our friends and save the digiworld".

"Of coarse" he replied "now you both have had a long day so it's off to bed for both of you".Neither one of them argued, snuggling deep into their covers letting the confines of slumber take over as they felt the familiar warmth of their brothers love wash over them even though they were apart.

Just moments before TK and Kari climbed into bed their siblings bond crossed the miles separating them.Miles away deep under the secret lake two digidestined shot out of their comas with a cry coming straight from their hearts.

"Kari!" Tai cried holding his chest, the pain threatening to overwhelm him.

"TK!" Matt followed seconds later, rivers of tears streaming down his face.

They both knew their beloved siblings had been taken from them and with determination filling their hearts they uttered vows to themselves."Be strong Kari…I will find you, if I have tear this world apart to do it, I will find you".

Matt's statement followed "Squirt I'll never stop looking, not until my last breath…just remember I love you"

To be continued…

A/N:Well that was the teaser and yes the other digidestined will be in the next part.This will eventually be Takari (what else would I write) as well as a few other couples (Sorato and Mimi/? You tell me what you want).I would like to thank Angewomon 2000 for helping me with the title.As always let me know what you think and any suggestions you may have.


	2. 

A/N: Okay here you go, I got this up as quick as I could

A/N: Okay here you go, I got this up as quick as I could.Now from what you reviewers said you want this to be a Taiora so ask and ye shall receive.Raine I just love your stories and your opinion means a lot to me and meh bribery never hurt anyone I look forward to those Takari's you are telling your friends to write.I am currently preparing for finals so if I start spouting off about economic equilibrium and balance sheets don't be surprised.As always let me know what you think and I'm always happy to hear suggestions.

Disclaimer: See part 1.

Memories Wake- Chapter 2

Word of the digidestines defeat and the capture of its smallest members spread quickly through the digiworld.Warriors from both sides came out of their hiding in order to ally themselves with the dark and light, choosing sides for the coming war.Those choosing light made their way to the sacred temples of the digiworld where Genni would meet and brief them.Those who chose dark went to the remnants of Infinity Mountain where Piedmon himself whispered promises of power into their ears.

The free digidestined remained under Genni's protection as they slept away Piedmon's spell waking up one by one.Sora was last coming too three months later, greeted by Tai's loving eyes.The young leader had kept a silent vigil over her, he had failed Kari, he wasn't going to fail her.

Genni trained the chosen children in the art of fighting while sending his spies throughout the digiworld desperate to find the rock the evil jester had hidden himself under.As the six-month anniversary passed not once scrap of evidence had been found.

Deep within the majestic trees of Puppetmon's forest a modest foreboding castle stood in menacing darkness.Its towers went only as high as the trees not giving any indication to prying eyes.It was in this castle that Piedmon had hidden the digidestined of Hope and Light.They had come willingly still thinking Genni was the true evil haven taken their brothers and friends under his dark control.It was also in this castle that TK and Kari were trained how to rule a country as well as lead an army.

Although they were very young Piedmon and Lady Devimon couldn't have asked for better pupils.The pair was so determined to save those they held dear that they did everything that was asked of them and more.Over the first six months both of them had mastered sword fighting and were moving on to distance weapons.

Yet at that moment weapons were the farthest thing from their young minds as they played tag in the castles courtyard under the watchful eye of Lady Devimon.A small smile made its way onto her face as they two moved from tag to a water fight using the grand fountain as their battleground.Part of her was very grateful to the two for it was their energy that had brought her back, yet after six months of caring for them, she had started to think of them more as her children.Sure they would one day kill off Genni and the other digidestined as well as bring them a child of unspeakable power, but for now they were innocent and hers.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around her pulling her into a tight embrace.She instantly recognized Piedmon's touch as it sent shivers up her spine, had the arms belonged to anyone else they would have been on the ground in four pieces.The dark angel fell back into his arms feeling his head on hers as he took in the sights."How did training go today?" he asked quietly.

"Very well" she replied "Takeru is going to be an excellent fighter with the sword while Hikari seems to have quite a talent for the staff odd for two so young".He nodded "Yes my love, but they are digidestined and the ones of Hope and Light at that, they can turn the balance of power here with a flick of their wrists and they don't even know it".

Piedmon stopped when he noticed the two running towards him all smiles and dripping wet."Did you hear anything?" Kari asked quickly her eyes shining with hope as they did every day when they asked him the same question.A question for which he always gave the same answer "Nothing today, but don't worry we'll find Genni…now I believe its time for two children to be in bed".

TK shook his head yawning, "No we're not," he protested as Piedmon picked up him.Lady Devimon copied his motions gathering Kari up "Lets get you into some dry clothes and to bed we have a long day tomorrow".The two didn't protest anymore quickly getting into their nightclothes and crawling into bed.

They had shared a room since their arrival; the viral digimon found it a bad idea keeping them apart when they would wake up at all hours calling for each other or their brothers.Their room was full of anything a kid could want along with a wall lined with books from the real world.A fireplace was on the east wall close enough to the two large beds to keep the chill of the castle away for the night

TK snuggled down into his covers watching as his two caregivers inspected the room searching for anything out of place.They had explained that Genni was desperate to get them and it was their duty to the digiworld to keep them safe.Once satisfied the ruling pair tucked the covers around their small bodies, blew out the candle, and closed the door.

The young boy listened waiting until their footsteps had faded away before speaking "Kari do you think we'll find Matt and Tai soon".Kari rolled over in her bed so she could look at TK her brown eyes shimmering with momentary sadness at the mention of her brother's name.

"Yes any day now, and if we don't find them they'll find us" she said her voice full of faith "I bet any day now they'll get away from Genni and come get us".TK smiled thinking of what it would be like to hear the soft sounds of Matt's harmonica as he drifted off to sleep in his big brothers lap."Yeah any day now" TK echoed as he succumbed to the calls of sleep with an unchained melody playing in his head.

As the young digidestined drifted off to sleep a dark shadow moved upon the secret castle with vengeance on its mind.The digidestined weren't the only ones looking for Piedmon.In his time as leader of the dark masters he had destroyed countless lives without second thought, and the shadow decided it was time for him to have it.

He checked his laser as he slipped past a snoozing guard slipping through the shadows as he went.He came to a large hallway with only two doors in it one leading to Piedmon and Lady Devimon and the other to TK and Kari.He smiled as he went up to one of the doors "You will pay for what you have done to me…" he muttered as he turned the knob.

Piedmon watched the sleeping form of his love as she smiled softly in her sleep.He pushed a stray white hair away from her face so he could look at his angel of evil.He found it hard to believe that a creature as evil as he could feel an emotion such as love but he did.This feeling had begun to transfer to his young captives; he was enjoying being a father figure to them."Good night my love" he whispered kissing her softly before settling into the sheets.

His eyes had only closed for a few precious seconds when the quiet of the night was shattered by a squeaky door opening.He and Lady Devimon were up like a shot her claws at ready while his swords glistened in the moonlight.Their eyes fixed on the large wooden doors leading into their chambers waiting for the intruder to show itself.When the door didn't open fear welled in their hearts sending them out or their bed in a flash.As they neared the door two terrified screams echoed through the massive halls.

Piedmon cursed under his breath before crying in rage for the cries had come from TK and Kari.

TK had opened his eyes when the squeaky hinges of their door had been pushed opened.He fully expected to see one of his temporary guardians to be standing at the doorway checking on them one last time before they went to sleep.Kari sat up moments after him as the figure entered the room his features clear from the blazing fire.

The digimon was tall with many squiggling legs and an oversized head stood before them, laser in hand.He quickly entered closing the door and bolting the lock.His eyes glistened as he put his finger to his lips and spoke "Not a word little ones" the deadly weapon aimed squarely at the two. The young digidestined complied as he herded them together in the center of the room smiling to himself."You know the bearer of Knowledge at least put up some fight".

TK's eyes widened in recognition as Izzy's stories came back to him "Your Vademon aren't you?" (A/N: I can't remember if he was the one who took Izzy's curiosity do please don't blitz me with flames of death for getting confused.I would be happy to hear the right one if I am wrong though).He giggled and bowed "The one and only" he said.

He circled the children "Do you know that there are a lot of people looking for you right now and offering a nice reward at that" he said looking at them as if they were a slab of meat."But its not reward I'm after…its revenge.Revenge on that oversized clown for destroying my universe and word has it the only thing in the digiworld he cares about is that wench of an angel and the two of you and since he's with her…" He brought the gun up sending its deadly rays at the children.

Kari clutched TK's hand in fright before crying out.

TK's blue eyes widened and everything went into slow motion.He saw the shot coming at them and Kari's hand clutch his own in fear, he was scared himself, this was the first time in a long time Matt, Patamon, or one of the others hadn't been there to protect them.His training kicked in as he pulled Kari to the ground away from the harmful rays.

The blast flew over their heads disintegrating the chair that had been behind them.Kari pulled TK out of the way of the next blast as they scampered toward the door.Vademon cut them off, his eyes ablaze "If you hold still it won't be that bad" he seethed.TK pulled Kari behind him still holding on to her hand "Don't worry Kari I promise to protect you no matter what happens" he whispered.As those words passed through his lips they both cried out as a sharp pain ran through their heads.

Images assaulted their young minds…running…long hall…evil laughter…a girl's cry…Matt…ran out of room…cliff…rope…Angemon.

The images stopped suddenly along with the pain and Kari's vision began to clear just in time to see the squid like digimon standing over her ready to fire.She closed her eyes ready for death when the sound of metal meeting metal filled her ears.She opened her eyes to see TK once again standing before her only this time he was armed with his sword and Vademon's gun was on the floor in two pieces.

"You will die for that you little brat," he screamed reaching out with his hands prepared to do the job with his bare hands.The wooden barrier leading into the room then burst opening sending a rein of splinters in forcing all three to shield their faces from the shrapnel.Piedmon stood hands outstretched as the last remnants of his 'Clown Tricks' fire fading into the air.His anger was evident as his eyes locked on the intruder sending chills of fear up Vademon's spine.

Lady Devimon soared in through the window her eyes ablaze with a mother's fury as she scooped TK and Kari into the safety of her arms. Letting a small wave of relief run through her, just knowing they were in her arms.She landed behind her love and mate while Piedmon took measured step toward the now cowering Vademon.

"You have entered a sacred place and tried to kill two members of the royal family" Piedmon began now circling him as he did TK and Kari."Give me one good reason not to tear you apart piece by piece and then feed you as table scraps to the Woodmon that live just outside these walls" he demanded.

The frightened digimon didn't have an answer.He just stood there shaking in fear.When Piedmon received no answer he raised his swords high prepared to finish him off in one swoop when who small voice stopped him.

"No" Kari cried tears streaming down her face, some from her attack and some for the helpless digimon before her.

"Don't kill him," TK added sniffling "Can't you put him in your dungeon until he's sorry or something?"

Kari continued the pleas "He's just upset because he lost his house".

Piedmon was really surprised that the children were pleading the case of their attacker who moments before was ready to kill them.He looked into their tear filled eyes and felt his resolve weakening, not matter how well trained they were they were still eight-year-old children who needed love and support.And a murder in cold blood would also prove a horrid example.

The jester lowered his sword and bellowed for the guards, who arrived with in seconds of his beacon call."Take him to the dungeon and see that he never sees the light of day again" he whispered viciously just loud enough for his newest prisoner to hear.

As the guards hauled the defeated digimon away in chains Lady Devimon looked over TK and Kari looking for any sign on injury.Piedmon came behind her and knelt before them "He didn't hurt you did he?"

They shook their heads in unison showing they were physically fine, yet mentally was another story "I want Matt" TK whimpered pulling his knees close to them and wrapping his arms tightly around them.Kari's lips began to quiver once more "Tai" she sobbed pulling herself into a similar position to TK's.

The two viral digimon looked at each other not quite sure what to do.Piedmon carefully laid his hands on their shaking heads casting a quick sleeping spell on them watching with satisfaction as the sobs slowly subsided and turned into hiccups as they fell asleep.

Lady Devimon waited until she was sure that they were fully asleep before she spoke "I don't think I can do this much longer" she said carrying Kari back to her bed."They need their brothers".

Piedmon looked down at the sleeping blonde his hiccups coming less frequently with every minute.He shook his head "We can't risk it, I don't know what would happen if they were exposed to them again, from what we just saw with TK's little speech, they would remember everything and we would be done for".

The fallen angel sighed sadly, she hated seeing the two so unhappy "What if you wipe the memories of Courage and Friendship too, then we would have the four strongest on our side".

He thought this over looking at the children once more "I'll send word in the morning that anyone who brings the bearers of Courage and Friendship to Infinity Mountain, alive, will be made our second in command and their own land to rule.That should get a few takers, and with the likes of Devimon and Myotismon due to be reconfigured soon we should get quick results".

The two digidestined let out unison whimpers before falling asleep again causing another wave of sadness to run through Lady Devimon "I hope so, for their sakes".

The halls were dark, and the shadows of the night only added to the darkness. The hall of the immense castle were empty, its inhabitants all safely tucked away in their beds.The figure wandering the halls however wasn't a resident.He wore a dark purple cloak hiding his red hair from the moonlight.His dark eyes furiously scanned the doors as he passed his ears searching for any sounds.

The bearer of knowledge came to elaborate hallway toward what he thought was the center of the castle heaving a small sigh as he did.The hall was long and lined with a red carpet leading to the only two doors in it.Izzy took a deep breath thanking the network of spies and the escaped Vademon for getting him this far.As a patrol of guards began to walk past he stepped into the shadows waiting for them to pass and letting his thoughts wander.

He remembered what had happened all those years ago when he had woken up from what he thought was a nightmare…

Flashback-

Izzy's consciousness slowly came back to his and his body reacted with a vengeance.Fighting the throbbing pain the bearer of knowledge opened his eyes to see a familiar face hovering over him.Mimi stood above him bathing his head in a cool rag, her face etched with worry and her eyes filled with sadness."Mimi?" he croaked starting the girl out of her thoughts.

Her brown eyes lit up as she gave a shout of joy pulling him into a tight hug, sending more waves of pain through his battered body.He wanted to pull away and was about too when a frantic Genni barreled into the room his own dark eyes ablaze with worry."What happened?" he panted checking on each of the slumbering children.He had been able to reverse the affects of Piedmon's spell only to have them fall into comas, Izzy was the third to wake.

"He woke up" Mimi said cheerfully turning the confused boy around for Genni to see.The warrior smiled going to the pair sitting on the end of his bed checking him over."How are you feeling Izzy?" he asked feeling his pulse.

Izzy shook the last of the stars out of his head before speaking "Good, but Genni where are we and why are you here?"

The elder gave another smile "Same old Izzy, can't wait to ask questions" he said with a laugh before his face became somber once again."You are in my cabin under the lake.I don't know how much you remember but Piedmon managed to turn most of you into dolls and capture TK and Kari.That night Ogremon and I came after you bringing you here where I did a little counter spell.My magic isn't nearly as strong as his through…you've been in a coma for about two months".

Despite himself Izzy allowed his jaw to drop at the news "The others?" he asked afraid of the answer.

"Sora and Joe are still sleeping along with the digimon.Matt and Tai woke the night I brought you here and the little ones are in the hands of Piedmon" Genni said looking at the floor in shame.

It was then Matt and Tai came skidding down the hall nearly tripping over each other trying to get into the room faster."Hey Izzy" Tai greeted feeling a wave of relief run though his body, one down two to go he added mentally.

"Guys about TK and Kari, I'm sorry," the red head said softly fighting the tears that welled in his eyes.He had come to see the two as the younger siblings that he never had and couldn't even imagine what their real brothers were feeling "I will do whatever it takes to get them and take Piedmon out".

Matt placed a hand on his shoulder smiling warmly, something he did very rarely "That's precisely what we are going to do, all we need now if for the others to wake up and the digidestined will be back in business"…

End Flashback

The others had all woken shortly after, Sora being the last, and the attack was immediately planned.The only problem was Piedmon had disappeared, ruling the world like an iron fisted phantom.They had searched Spiral Mountain countless times while interrogating old slaves getting them nothing in return.Then about two months ago everything changed, an old prisoner who had escaped had come to them saying he knew where the evil jester lurked and was willing to share.

The castle was in the middle of a dense forest not to far from Spiral Mountain somehow blending in perfectly with the forest floor.They wasted not time planning the attack ready to end the war once and for all.

The faintest flash of light at the other end of the hall caught his attention as the remaining Digidestined joined him."He said they TK and Kari's room is the one on the left" Sora said her voice barely above a whisper.

Tai nodded leading the doing one last check for guards before leaving the safety of the shadows going to the door.He gingerly took hold on the handle making eye contact with each one of us making sure we were ready.After getting five nods he turned the handle and with as much force as he could he pushed the door open.The destined children stormed in Matt in the lead stopping dead in their tracks after only a few steps.

Instead of seeing the slumbering forms of TK and Kari, there was nothing.The furniture had covers over them and judging by the layers of dust on top of them the room had been empty for some time.Matt let out a cry of rage taking his anger out on the nearest chair.Tai collapsed to the floor head in his hands as Sora came over taking him into her arms kissing him on the forehead in comfort.

"Not again" Joe said despair filling his voice.This wasn't the first time this had happened; to be exact it was the third.Piedmon enjoyed toying with them like this, always showing that he was always three steps ahead.The bearer of reliability ran his hand through his hair inspecting the room looking for clues.He found one, on the bed lay a dust-covered envelope sealed with the imperial seal "Guys look at this" he called.

Matt's blue eyes brightened; perhaps TK had left a clue to where they were being taken this time.He took hold of the envelope tearing through the paper as if it was a Christmas present.As he read the letter his eyes lost their brightness and his voice wavered as he read it aloud

_Digidestined,_

_ _

_I have no doubt that you will one day find this stronghold, but it won't be when we're here.Just for your information we called here home for the first two years of our new lives.It was in this very room that Takeru and Hikari learned their first lessons in royal etiquette and fighting…believe me it won't be their last.As you must be aware I have put out a reward for anyone who brings Courage and Friendship to me.If you come on your own you will be reunited with your siblings and helping us rule in a matter of hours so consider your options carefully.I really must be going, moving is just so tiring…enjoy the chase and we will meet again._

_ _

_Piedmon_

_ _

_P.S.They left a present for each of their brothers under the bed._

_ _

Each one of them wanted to scream, they hadn't been anywhere near here for years.Tai pulled out of Sora's embrace joining Matt on the floor digging under the bed.They both came up holding packages with their names on them wrapped in cloth.Tai opened his first choking back tears as Kari's whistle glistened in the rising suns light while another note fluttered to the floor.His deep brown eyes looked up to see Matt clutching a small familiar blue backpack reading his own personal letter.

"I'll go get the digimon," Mimi said sadly walking out to the balcony to summon their 'getaway'.Sora, Izzy and Joe followed to leave the brothers alone for a moment for they had just had their sibling ripped away from them once again.

Tai's hands trembled as he looked over the page, Kari's delicate handwriting filling it.

_Tai,_

_ _

_Piedmon said that Genni would one day find this place so if we wanted to write you would get this.I beg you to fight his control and stop him from taking over the digiworld, we are doing what we can but I fear it won't be enough.Don't worry TK is looking out for me and I do the same for him.I love you Tai and miss you a lot…please come for me soon._

_ _

_Love, _

_ _

_Kari_

_ _

Matt couldn't control the tears as his brother's words went straight to his heart.

_Matt,_

_ _

_I hope this will find you one day, Genni has found us so we have to move.I want you to tell Tai that I'm taking care of Kari for him and that I won't let anything happen to her.I also want to tell you I'm sorry for not stopping Genni before, it's my fault he got you, I promise to one day save you.Come for me soon onichan I miss your harmonica, I miss your smile, I miss you._

_ _

_Love, _

_ _

_TK_

_ _

The two sat in stunned silence for a few moments letting eight years of tears fall.Tai looked up his brown eyes shimmering "In all these years I have never been more tempted to take Piedmon up on his offer" he said placing the whistle around his neck.

Matt nodded "Would it be so bad if we did" his voice shaky "The others would save us and we could have a tracking device of some sort…" he faded off knowing if they submitted to Piedmon everything they had worked to save would be gone."I wonder what they're like now" he pondered slowly getting up heading for the balcony.

"TK's probably the spitting image of you" Tai said "only full of hope and innocence".

Matt smiled at the mental picture "Kari's just as stubborn as you and full of a light the world has never seen".

Sora's soft voice intruded on their conversation "Come on guys we need to get back before the goon squad sees you and wants to cash you in for an early retirement bonus".The boys followed taking one last look around the room that TK and Kari had called home so long ago.They boarded their digimon in silence flying back to Genni's in defeat.

Patamon perked his long bat like ears up at the sound of approaching digimon "They're back" he cried flying to the door as fast as his little wings would carry him with Gatomon hot on his heels.Genni shook his head sadly opening the lake quickly for the digidestined to enter before sealing it away again.The same number returned that had left.

One by one they entered crestfallen and defeated.Patamon watched them enter the shining hope in his eyes fading rapidly "Where are they?" he asked his voice shaking.

Matt knelt before his brother's digimon "They haven't been at the castle for years now…I'm sorry".The little orange digimon eyes shimmered with tears as the overwhelming guilt of not being able to protect the smallest digidestined came back to haunt him once more.

Gatomon shook her head in disbelief "There were some clues right, you know where he took them after that" she pleaded looking to Tai for hope.The leader could only shake his head.Tears filled her eyes as she scampered off in order to be alone, she hated for them to see her cry.Patamon followed her seeking comfort in her presence and words for it was a loss that they shared together.

After they had left the room the others sat in a tense silence, afraid to be the one to break it.Genni finally did, his voice full of sadness and a sparkle of hope "Well at least we know that they were there and that he doesn't plan on killing them".Tai looked up his eyes full of pain "I lost my sister eight, almost nine years ago and every day feels like the first.I know he needs them for something, but what happens if they get their memories back and try to escape…what we he do then, they know too much for him to just let them go".

Izzy sighed "We just need to be patient, Piedmon has a huge ego and he will slip up soon, we just have to be ready when he does".He paused pondering whether he should share a bit of information he picked up from primary village "I was speaking to Elecmon last week and he said the viral digieggs will be hatching soon, so Piedmon is most like going to welcome back his old buddies in come grand fashion".

Matt smiled as the realized hit him "He'd just love to show TK and Kari off to them…and when he does we'll be ready".

Both Matt and Izzy had no idea how right they were for at that very moment in a flying castle hovering just above Genni's lake looking like a cloud Piedmon sat with Lady Devimon planning an old fashioned royal ball to welcome their comrades back.He had known for a long time where Genni had stashed the other digidestined and loved to hover over the lake every so often as a way of gloating.He did keep this bit of information from his heirs, knowing they would be gone in a second if it meant seeing their brothers again.

Lady Devimon pushed her papers away looking at her mate with glittering eyes "What were you just thinking?" she asked moving from her chair to his lap.

He smiled caressing her cheek "That we are currently passing over Genni's 'secret' lake and that the digidestined have no idea that those they seek are right above their noses".Before he could continue familiar giggling filled the air forcing him to stop as TK and Kari entered the room.Both of them had grown an incredible amount in their time with him, going from childhood to nearly adulthood in the blink of an eye.TK was now very tall and thanks to his training in peak physical form, his eyes still held the hope and innocence of the eight year old he was when he came yet in the past few months something else had entered his eyes…love.Love for the bearer of light and to his knowledge the two had become very close, yet he didn't know if they had confessed to each other yet.He needed them to do that for he wanted their child…their child would be the nail in the coffin sealing his eternal rule over the digiworld.

Kari was grown into a beautiful young woman who could handle a sword with the best of them.She stood of few inches shorter than TK and her long brown hair trailed down her back in an elaborate braid.One of the joys Lady Devimon had found was brushing and styling the hair as a mother does for her daughter.Kari too had also the look of love in her eyes and Lady Devimon smiled warmly at the pairs clasped hand, if everything went right she would be queen in no time.

TK addressed them with a bow "We are going for a walk in the garden and then retiring for the night" he said.Kari bowed also "That is if you don't need us to do anything for the ball".

Piedmon smiled and waved his hand "You two go, just don't stay out too late…" The two scampered off in bliss while Piedmon gave his love a quick squeeze."You know we should tell them who's coming to the ball, I mean having Myotismon walk through that door will come as quite a shock to them".

"I agree, we must explain that they are reformed and here to help us fight against Genni" she answered giggling as he stood up with her in his arms walking to the window in order to look out on the two.Kari sat on one of the many benches while TK kneeled before her."I guess we won't have to wait much longer for the child," she added with a wicked grin.

The dark clouds of a gentle spring shower began to blanket the sky, leaving only the gentle moonlight.TK looked upon Kari in the moonlight wanting nothing more than to hold her forever.They had grown up together under the watchful eye of Piedmon and Lady Devimon while they trained to save their friends and family from Genni.As they came to one of the benches he stopped and helped Kari sit down.

Kari sighed with happiness as TK sat her on a bench in the middle of the beautiful garden that they had planted together over the years.The bench he had chosen was her favorite, the one surrounded by eight rose bushes, one for each one of their friends and digimon partners.Her gaze momentarily left TK's gaze to look at the bush full of orange roses, her brothers bush. 

She felt TK's hand take a hold of gently, bringing her eyes to he endless blue pools.He seemed nervous as the gentle rolling thunder broke the silence of the night.He took a deep breath and got down on one knee "Kari, there is something I need to tell you so please just hear me out".She smiled warmly using her free hand to caress his cheek "You know you can tell me anything" she said calmly though her heart was going a million miles a minute.There had been something she wanted to tell TK for some time now…yet he seemed to beat her to it.

"I made a promise to you almost nine years ago, and I want to make sure that I keep that promise forever.Kari you mean more to me than anything else in the world and I can't imagine living a day without you, you complete me, and you are a part of me".By now tears will flowing freely down her cheeks as her dreams came true, her tears mixed with the first rain drops the storm was bringing, but neither one of them cared."Kari I love you with my heart and soul…"

She let out a quick gasp, tightening her grip on his hand as he finished.His blue eyes looked at her full of hope and love waiting for her reply, a reply she gave quickly"I love you too, you are me TK, you are my angel and protector and I know I would die if I couldn't see you again".

TK could have died at that moment convinced he was in heaven.He looked into her eyes seeing she spoke the truth causing tears of his own to fall, yet they were unnoticed.The rain fell steadily now, but the two were oblivious, they only had each other.He brought his hand up to her cheek caressing it causing her to lean into it, enjoying the warmth on her face.His hands gently pulled her face closer and closer to his until finally their lips met in a kiss to rival that of Romeo and Juliet's.

Nothing had ever felt so right for either one as they lost themselves in each other never wanting to part.A loud crash of thunder startled them enough to break off this kiss, their eyes shining in surprise with the faintest tinge of passion left in them.TK looked at her in awe still holding her tight "We should go in" he said afraid to move, afraid it would break the spell they had cast.

Kari could only nod as she lay her head against TK's chest "Promise you'll never leave me" she asked snuggling into his arms, the biting cold beginning to get to her.He held her tighter kissing the top of her head "I promised that I would always protect you and that means I can't leave you" with that he scooped her up into his arms pulling her as close as he could."Now lets get you out of the rain" he said kissing her quickly once more before taking her into the castle.

To be continued…

A/N: All right there it is, and it's a lot longer that I thought it was going to be.Hope you liked it so please let me know what you think.I also have a plea for help I have written myself into a corner in my fic 'Power Hungry' and need suggestions so feel free to email.I am now free from the bonds of school and will hopefully have the next part up soon.Chapter 3 will be the big chapter with action and romance for everyone…so until then review.


	3. Chapter 3 Reunited

Chapter 3 Reunitied-

Disclaimer:See chapter 1

Chapter 3 Reunited-

Takeru held his breath as an excited hush fell over the crowd and the large double doors at the end of the throne room where opened to reveal his angel.She was dressed in a white flowing dress while her long hair was up in braids.Her head held a crown of 14 roses from their garden one for each of their friends.Her lips wore a large smile while her eyes glittered with happiness. 

Piedmon held her arms as they took measured step down the aisle drawing the suspense.Those in attendance whispered of her beauty and what a great day this was for Piedmon; his rule was now all but complete.

Kari felt her legs turn to jelly as they finally arrived at the front of the room where she was able to take a hold of TK's hand, his mere touch sending shivers up her spine.It had only been a few months since the rainy night in the garden when they had confessed their love, but it had been the happiest months of her life.

The two had become all but inseparable, refusing to leave each other for more than a few minutes at most.This had seemed to please their guardians so one night at dinner TK got down on one knee and asked her to be his bride.Her answer had set off a spur of action in the castle, all leading to this moment.

Piedmon stood before them with a warm smile while he waited for the crowd to quiet down.As they did be flashed a look to Lady Devimon, her eyes holding the joy that must have been in his own, then he began "My subjects today is a great day for the digiworld, for the prophesized union of Hope and Light is to take place".

He paused to allow the crowds to applause before continuing, "Nine years ago the digiworld was in chaos, yet due to the efforts of the digidestined some a small sliver of hope appeared.Though it came with a price…Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, as well as all the digital guardians fell into the clutches of Genni's evil.It remains one of my greatest regrets to this day that I was only able to save two".

TK and Kari bowed their heads for a few moments again sending the silent prayers to their friends and brothers, a prayer for strength and the ability to some day break free and save the digiworld.Piedmon's words quickly brought them back to the matter at hand.

"Now I will make up for part of that loss, I have had the honor with Lady Devimon to raise and protect Takeru and Hikari over the years and have grown to love them as if they were my own children.I have also watched as their young love bloomed into what is before you today…a love that will save our world".

The attendants took their queue, bringing up two gold rings engraved with the symbols of hope and light intertwined as one.Piedmon picked up the rings giving them to TK and Kari."These rings are a symbol of your undying love for one another, use them as a reminder of your bond and like the circle…never breakable".

TK felt the cool metal in his palm as his blue eyes looked up running right into Kari's.She smiled as he slipped the simple yet elegant band onto her delicate finger giving her hand a quick squeeze.He then felt his band on his finger her hands copying his actions.

As far as he was concerned they were the only two in the room now, Kari was his world and nothing else mattered.The bearer of hope vaguely heard Piedmon say kiss, and needing no further encouragement gathered Kari into his arms tightly never wanting to let go.

The crowd held their collective breaths as their faces inched closer and when their lips were about to meet the two spoke in unison to no one but themselves "I love you".That was it their lips met in a beautiful display of love, touching the hearts of even the greatest evils in the room.

As the two continued to kiss Lady Devimon wiped the tears from her eyes walking to Piedmon's side as he held his hands up grandly "Our future begins today…"

He was cut off when two enormous flashes of light filled the room, one pink, one yellow.At first the jester thought it had come from the children but quickly realized that it had come from different sides of the room.

TK and Kari had broken off their kiss due to the light and had frozen in place for standing in the two opposite windows above the great hall were their brothers.Matt stood on the left tears of joy streaming down his own face while TK's crest of hope shone brightly around his neck.On the right stood Tai, his eyes full of joy yet the sword in his hands showed that he meant business.Like Matt he wore Kari's glowing crest of light next to his.

Kari gasped and fell back into her new husbands arms "Please tell me that I'm not dreaming TK".The blonde held her tight wanting to cry out "Your not dreaming its them…they saw the wedding Kari".

She let the tears flow her brown eyes locking on those with her brothers "Tai" she called happily reaching for his even though he was far from reach.Her calls had been enough to get Piedmon out of his shock "We're under attack!" he shouted drawing his sword casting vicious glances at the bearers of Courage and Friendship he would not let them win, not when he was so close.

Lady Devimon had the same feelings "Get them out of here" she screeched motioning to her heirs "We can't let Genni's forces have them".With that guards leapt into action running for the frightened pair who at that moment only wanted to see their brothers, good or evil.

"Back off" a new voice shouted as it ran in through the main door.Sora appeared with a bow and arrow, arrow at ready "They are coming with us Piedmon, its time they knew the truth" she said with venom in her voice.

Sora had grown like the others only in her own special way.Her belly was slightly swollen with a baby, the baby of Courage and Love.Mimi arrived behind her only seconds later, her own belly slightly larger than Sora's.

She carried the child of Sincerity and Reliability, a child that was due any day now.Joe had insisted that she stay put but her raging hormones quickly put him in his place."Your lies have gone on long enough," she added to Sora's words.

A figure in the middle of the congregation stood throwing off his cloak to reveal a sword as well as a head full of red hair "Your reign of terror is over" Izzy said carefully moving into the aisle scattering the frightened guests.

"So just surrender and make it easy on all of us" Joe finished stepping from the shadows next to the throne platform as he leveled his sword.

TK pulled Kari closer stepping away from their former friend while Piedmon and Lady Devimon surrounded them."I'm going to shoot a ring at him, when he moves out of the way take them to their chamber and stay outside no one goes in or out until I say got it" Piedmon said in a whisper.The dark angel nodded taking another step back "Ready whenever you are".

"Aren't you going to try to help them" Kari question her voice shaky, this wasn't exactly how she had pictured her wedding day.Piedmon turned and gave her a quick smile "Once you two are save we will subdue them and make everything right…but you must understand that we need you safe first".TK kissed her head quickly his eyes shining with tears "We understand just save our friends and we won't get caught".

The jester gave them one last look before turning his attention to the advancing Joe, who was the closest threat at the moment.He raised his gloved hands and summoned his energy "Clown Trick!" he called sending the flaming ring at the bearer of reliability.Joe gave a startled cry before leaping out of the way.Lady Devimon made her move.Her large black wings shielding TK and Kari not only from attacks but sight as well.

The wedding guests also took their cue from the emperor and attacked the intruders determined to protect their 'prince' and 'princess'.The digidestined let instinct take over as they drew their swords and concentrated on the battle at hand.Sora's amber eyes risked a quick glance to the windows to see that Matt and Tai had disappeared…exactly as planned."Phase two" she called to the remaining digidestined.

Mimi drew back the string of her arrow firing it at the window Tai had been standing in only moments before.The stained glass shattered instantly sending down a rein of shrapnel causing anyone standing under it to fall nursing cuts.Izzy slashed his way to the front of the room his eyes fixed on the jester who was busy with Joe.A lot of things had changed over the years, and one of them was Joe himself.He was no longer a coward; he was a warrior who's fighting skills raked with those of Genni himself.

So taking that into account the blue haired boy was giving the viral digimon quite a fight.Every parry was met, every stab was stopped making Piedmon frustrated as another threat arrived on the scene, Izzy.The red head opened with a quick slash at Piedmon's arm, catching the digimon unaware and drawing blood in the process.He let out a scream of fury and jumped back in order to get a better look at his two opponents.

He landed a few feet away giving him a few precious seconds to access the situation.He dark eyes flashed around the now nearly empty hall seeing his best troops unmoving on the floor.He saw that Love and Sincerity had also disappeared from the picture, bringing another matter to his attention Courage and Friendship.Piedmon looked around now frantic for the pair and when he found them nowhere in sight as the pieces fell into place.

The two before him where a distraction to keep him from TK and Kari, the girls were there to dispatch his guards…a feat they had accomplished.He knew he needed to get out of there fast and to his heirs before it was too late.He turned his attention back to the advancing digidestined "I must commend you on a wonderful plan, but before you die care to answer a few questions".

It was Izzy who answered through narrowed eyes "Go ahead, I'd hate to have someone die having unanswered questions on his mind".

"How did you find my castle?" Piedmon asked really wanting to know who had betrayed him.Joe laughed at this "Come on, when an ancient prophecy is about to be fulfilled people talk, we knew of the wedding we just followed the line of carriages right to your door, you should have told your guests to be a little more discreet in their mode of travel".

Anger burned in Piedmon's veins he wanted to get them off guard so he could dispatch them and get to those who needed him so he went for one of their known weaknesses "I see your little sluts are with child, who's are they I mean with so many of you I bet your going to have to wait until their born to see who is looks like and who the father is".That was a low blow and Piedmon knew it.He was counting on one of them to blow up at the comment, he was wrong they both did.

The digimon had just insulted Sora and Mimi as well as their own honor; he was going to get it."How dare you" Izzy screamed uncharacteristically forgetting all reason and rushing forward, Piedmon taking advantage of his blind rage and went for the quick attack catching him off guard.Izzy saw the blade coming too late as it slashed into his side.Pain exploded from the wound as he cried out and fell to the ground.

Joe saw this jumping in before his friend was killed.His sword flying with such force it created sparks as it came in contact with Piedmon's.His eyes where ablaze with fury as they came to a stalemate neither one willing to give an inch."How dare you call my wife a whore…I will make you eat those words" Joe screamed pushing with all his might.Piedmon used the force to fly back raising his hands with a wicked grin "Clown Trick".

The ring hit Joe in the leg causing him to fall next to the now unconscious Izzy.The bearer of reliability knew that they were beaten and couldn't do anymore here; he just hoped he had bought enough time for Tai and the others.He brought his fingers to his lips and let out a shrill whistle that echoed off the walls.Piedmon smirked as he prepared to kill his wounded pray, the smirk was wiped off when the ceiling began to fall in on itself and Kabuterimon flew in.

"Electro Shocker" he called as he sent the electricity at the jester giving him enough time to gather up his wounded friends as the virus jumped away.He wasted no more time and took to the skies creating another hole on his way out seemingly content with the amount of damage he had caused.

Piedmon pushed the debris off of him ignoring his bleeding wounds as he took off down the hall Lady Devimon had gone down before.He prayed he wasn't too late he had come too far to loose now.

Lady Devimon ran as fast as her legs would carry her while her blood red eyes darted around looking for any sign of an ambush.She knew that this day would one day come; she just had hoped it hadn't come so soon.Her thoughts were focused on one thing at that very moment however…protecting those she called her own.Her thoughts then turned to ways of punishing the guards for letting the digidestined getting as far as they did.Under her wings she hid TK and Kari hearing the blonde comforting his new wife every so often.She knew that the bearer of light must be heartbroken and scared all at the same time.

As she rounded a corner she stopped dead in her tracks and falling to the ground, revealing TK and Kari hidden behind her wings.Kari cried out and kneeled down looking her over desperately feeling for a pulse."Is she okay?" TK asked quickly putting himself in front of Kari worried that whoever had attacked her would attack them.

"She's just sleeping" Kari replied pulling a small dart out of her arm "I think this may have something to do with it".TK nodded his blue eyes narrowed and his muscles tense as he looked into the darkness "Show yourself" he commanded not quit sure what he would do when they did.

He was answered by the soft sounds of a harmonica playing, its unchained melody bringing back a flood of memories of a time long ago when they first entered the digiworld.TK gasped and turned to the sound "Matt" he asked his voice shaking "Matt is that you?"The music stopped as the blonde stepped out of the shadows with a huge smile on his face "Its me squirt" he said gently.

TK wanted to cry, for years he had dreamed of this moment, his big brother there and alive.Before he could move another figure came out from behind Matt "We're both here".

Kari nearly passed out as she grabbed onto TK for support "Tai".Then and there the emotional dam broke as the two younger siblings ran forward as fast as they could forgetting that their brothers were supposed to be evil, forgetting that Genni was after them, all that mattered at that moment was getting to their brothers.

Matt couldn't hold back tears as TK rushed into his arms, nearly knocking him over in the process.The elder held balance and for the first time in nine years held his precious baby brother in his arms.He cried into his chest holding Matt tighter with every sob as nine years of fear, love, and sorrow came out in one embrace.Matt cooed softly to his brother rubbing his back, his own salty tears falling into this brother's hair.

Tai was in a similar position; only Kari had succeeded in knocking him to the ground.Tai was on his knees rocking her slightly whispering to her.His tear filled eyes went up and locked with Matt conveying the message.Tai pulled Kari away looking at her; seeing how much she had changed…he wished he hadn't missed it."Kari I have something that belongs to you," he said softly wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Matt did the same with TK reluctantly letting him go in order to pull the crest of hope from around his neck "Genni was able to save these the night Piedmon took you" he said.The thing he didn't add is that Genni had put a spell on the crests so that when they were worn their rightful bearers would wipe Piedmon's memory curse away and the truth would, at last, be revealed.

Matt was surprised to look up and see fear in TK's eyes as he slowly backed away "Your still under Genni's control" he said his barely above a whisper.Kari too was moving away her eyes full of hurt as if her own brother had betrayed her.Tai quickly moving forward grabbed his sister to keep her from getting away knowing full well that TK would never leave her.

"No" Tai said firmly "I know this sounds crazy but it's the two of you who have been brain washed.Nine years ago we were all turned to dolls and Piedmon caught you, he used your energy to reawaken Lady Devimon and when Genni came to save us he robbed you of your memories and took off into the night.He needs the two of you to control the digiworld; with the power of Hope and Light no one could stop him, not even us.He's using you…he's been using you…and when he's through with you he will kill you".

Tears poured down Kari's face as she struggled in vein to get out of Tai's iron grip.TK stood rooted to his spot not sure what to do, Kari was in danger, his brother was after him, and help was no where in sight "Let her go" he begged as his thoughts whirled as the leaders words sunk in…their story would explain a lot of things, like why Piedmon had never tried so hard to find them.So wrapped up in Kari and the speech that he failed to notice Matt before it was too late, his brother's strong arms took a hold of his tightly making it impossible for him to move.

Matt forced TK to look into his deep blue eyes "Takeru would I ever lie to you?" he demanded.TK was shocked, Matt never used his full name unless it was serious, so he searched his brothers eyes, eyes that mirrored his own and found no deception.The young blonde finally shook his head "No onichan".Matt had to bite his lip in order to fend off more tears; he had longed to hear TK say that for so long.

"No you wouldn't" he repeated and stopped fighting. Upon hearing her husband's words Kari also stopped looking to her brother "You really are telling the truth" she whispered.Tai nodded and removed her crest from it temporary home around his neck, its pick tag beginning to shimmer faintly as it came closer and closer to Kari.Kari herself closed her eyes taking one last look at TK before the crest went on.She felt the cool medal against her skin for the first time in nine years and as it did everything exploded followed by darkness.

Matt winced as TK cried out in pain clutching his head before collapsing into his arms.The two brothers stood in silence holding their siblings letting the thrill of victory run through them for the first time.The sound of clapping snapped them out of their revelry and the hold on TK and Kari to tighten.The clapping grew louder as Piedmon entered their line of side his eyes fixed on them with fury.

"That was touching I must admit but its all for nothing.The two of you will never leave this castle alive and I can easily delete this whole little incident from their minds and everything will be back to normal before dawn" he said now helping the waking Lady Devimon up.

Tai adjusted his hold on Kari carrying her like a baby, cradling her in his arms."Face it Piedmon you've lost, the crests just restored what you took from them and there is no way I'm ever letting you have her ever again.Haven't you noticed that none of your guards have rushed in to help you…our digimon have been longing for a good fight".

Piedmon sneered, "That means you don't have reinforcements either and you can't fight me and hold the little ones at the same time".

Matt laughed, "Your forgetting the true power of Friendship".

Piedmon looked at him confused "If you mean the other digidestined they left long ago…" he stopped short when he felt something sharp enter his back."Not again" Lady Devimon mumbled before falling to the floor.The emperor turned to see Sora and Mimi holding blow darts smiling sweetly "That's for calling us sluts" Mimi said with a surprising amount of venom in her voice.

Piedmon fought the calls of sleep "This is far from over digidestined, I will have the child that grows within Hikari as we speak, the day you least expect…" he fell to the ground next to his beloved his final words echoing in their ears.

Tai looked down at Kari in shock "I'm going to be an uncle" he whispered.Matt shook his head a few times to get his head back in the game "We'll celebrate later lets get out of here…Sora do you have it?"

Sora nodded pulling out two vials "I still think that this is too nice, after what they done letting them start over after everything they've done".

"I agree but Elecmon promised that he would take personal care of them this time" Mimi said subconsciously rubbing her belly "Besides we won't have another chance like this as long as we live so…" She knelt down preparing to give the two the devolution serum when a new voice echoed down the hall.

"Knights Fist" the Knightmon yelled coming to the aid of his fallen leader.The two girls gave out cries of surprise flattening themselves against the wall to avoid the attack.

Matt cursed out loud as the vials shattered on the stone floor, it precious contents seeping through the cracks."We've run out of time, lets get out of here".The others posted no argument running to the nearest window and away from the advancing guard.Tai was first to reach one as he stuck his head out shouting "Birdramon now".

The phoenix like bird flew out from the white clouds surrounding the castle following the sound of Tai's voice as it echoed off the stone.She found them within seconds and launched a small meteor, creating a hole big enough for the four to crawl out of to the safety of her back.She smiled as she saw Matt and Tai enter the light holding their two precious bundles in their arms.

Sora did a quick mental count as she climbed aboard "That's all of us" she said grabbing hold of the feather and putting her head down.Her digimon was off like a shot soaring over the wall and diving down to the ground in one flick of her wings.She flew low to the ground at high speeds with the forest, her goal in sight.As she neared the trees she slowed, coming to a halt mere inches from the mighty trunks.

"Excellent" Tai praised watching Sora scooping up Biomon into a tight hug.Garurumon waited just beyond the trees, the mighty wolf already kneeling to allow them to board.As they climbed on the leader looked down to check on Kari, she lay still sleeping in the safety of his arms."Report" he barked after they took off once again.

Garurumon navigated the forest paths as if he knew it like the back of his hand "Izzy and Joe made it out with some injuries and should be back at the safe house by now.Metalgreymon, Lillymon, and Zudomon did major damage to the castle before breaking off ten minutes ago, they passed me and will also be waiting."

The rode the rest of the ride in silence as the four watched the skies for any sign of pursuit.The silence was broken as the familiar sight of primary village came into view.They had moved a few months ago, hearing that Piedmon had tracked them down.Every so often one of them would visit the lake in order to keep up appearances.Garurumon slowed down panting as they arrived in front of one of the colorful blocks that made up the décor.

As he dedigivolved Mimi placed her hand over one of the patches feeling the familiar scan verify her identity.A door appeared with a burst of cool air and the sound of excited voices.Two of those voice belonging to Patamon and Gatomon, who were about to be reunited with their chosen child.

The little white cat watched the door eagerly as Mimi entered all smiles.Joe, despite is leg and Genni's plea was at her side in a second, holding her tight and kissing her like there was no tomorrow.Sora came next carried the tuckered out Biomon and Gabumon, laying them on a large mound of pillows before the fire.Then Matt and Tai finally came carrying the lost digidestined.

"They did it!" Patamon cried taking to the air shooting at Matt like a bullet landing on his shoulder inspecting TK."Is it really him?" he asked seeing how much his young charge had actually changed over the years.Matt laughed before collapsing into a chair "Its really him Patamon".

Gatomon ran her paw along Kari's face "Why won't they wake up?" she asked wanting to talk to Kari, find out exactly what had happened to her.

"They've just had a major shock and it will take them awhile to sleep it off," Izzy said from his spot on one of the couches.His chest was wrapped in white bandages that had the first traces of red seeping through "Before anyone freaks out I'm find, just a few scrapes" he added noticing the looks of concern on the friends faces.

Genni entered with a tray full of tea "Did you get the serum into Piedmon and Lady Devimon?" he asked handing out the steaming cups.For the first time since their arrival home the digidestined hung their heads "No the guards came" Sora said sadly "So we still have a now really angry Piedmon to deal with".

"That doesn't matter right now" Matt said looking at his sleeping brother "we have them back, and that's what we set out to do and until they're better TK and Kari is all that matters…them and the two babies on the way".

"Three" Tai corrected getting started looks from the digimon as well as Izzy, Genni, and Joe.

"There can't be three, I've checked Sora and Mimi, neither one of them is having twins and…" Joe stopped short as he looked at Kari.Tai nodded "Piedmon said a she was going to have a baby…and he would one day come for it…" 

It was at these words that Kari began to whimper and stir in her brother's arms and across the room TK heard his loves cries causing his eyes to fly open…

To Be Continued…

A/N: Sorry about the abrupt end, I couldn't find a better place.Please let me know what you think and stay turned for chapter 4, yes the babies come in that one.Review


	4. Bundles of Joy

A/N: I can't believe how fast this is going, not having school is really helping

A/N: I can't believe how fast this is going, not having school is really helping.Anyway here's the next part, I have no idea how long this will be or how it's going to end.I would like to take this opportunity to thank my reviews, especially raine, you've been great and with me from the beginning.

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chapter 4- Bundles of Joy

The hushed silence fell over the room as TK and Kari began to stir in their brother's arms.TK was the first to open his eyes, eyes full of confusion and tears as they searched around the unfamiliar room finally finding his brother as memories came flooding back like a tidal wave."I'm sorry Matt," he sobbed breaking down "I'm sorry we didn't try to escape".Matt quickly pulled him into a tight hug"Its not your fault squirt, we all would have done the same thing in your place…now dry your tears I have someone waiting patiently to see you".

The younger blonde dried his eyes with his sleeve and looked up to see his digimon hovering inches away "Patamon?" he questioned remembering his last real image of the little digimon was him soaring to certain death on the jagged rock below Spiral Mountain.The small pig like creature couldn't hold back any longer, he gave a shout of joy and flew into his charges open arms feeling them close around him."I thought I'd lost you," he whispered causing more tears to well in the little digimon's eyes."It takes more that an overgrown clown to get rid of me," he said proudly.

Kari let out another whimper breaking up the small reunion.TK rushed to her side placing Patamon on the armrest before grabbing a hold of her hand."Kari its okay, I'm here," he cooed.Tai let out a small sigh seeing that TK had become her protector and comforter, leaving him with emptiness inside his heart.The brunette finally opened her chocolate eyes "Is this real?" she asked looking at her brother.

Tai smiled and stroked back her hair before helping her sit up "As real as it gets" he replied.Gatomon waited for no introduction, she pounced out of her chair into Kari's lap clinging to her, as if to make sure she didn't get away again.The bearer of light smiled "I've missed you" she said happily.Gatomon didn't answer fearing that the response would come out as a sob; instead she nuzzled her head deeper into Kari's stomach jumping back when her sensitive ears picked up another heartbeat.

The girl wasn't paying attention the digimon in her lap; her eyes were focused on the ring around her finger "Is this real?" she asked snuggling into TK as he sat down next to her.

Genni let out a small laugh "Yes it is, yours is even more legal than Tai and Sora's or Joe and Mimi's because an imperial digimon performed it".It was then he wanted to slap himself, he had forgotten the two were unaware of the situations between their friends.The stunned pair looked around the room seeing the couples cuddling much like they were, the only difference being Sora and Mimi were accompanied by large bellies.

Joe smiled as the resident doctor he felt that it was his mission to fill them in "Mimi is due any day now and Sora has about a week to go" he said proudly.Mimi spoke next "We wanted you here when he or she came".

Sora picked up next "As for the 'marriages', those happened after we stormed the castle in the forest, we wanted to be here but things didn't work out.We did make it a point to see yours once we caught wind of it".The conversation stayed along those lines, each of the digidestined filling them in on what they had missed while TK and Kari returned the favor telling them some of their experiences as well as some of Piedmon's most guarded secrets.

In Kari's lap Gatomon still sat with her ear against Kari's stomach confirming what she heard and finally she couldn't take it anymore "Kari why are there two hearts in you?" she asked her eyes shining with confusion.

At this question both she and TK gasped looking at each other with a mixture of happiness and surprise.Kari finally answered "I don't know Gatomon perhaps I'm…not it couldn't be that…" she was cut off by her brother "Yes Kari you are".She looked at his shocked "How do you know?" she demanded if she didn't even know she sure wanted to know how her brother did.

Matt spoke up sensing a little hostility "Piedmon told us" he paused biting his lip on whether he should tell them the next part "he also said he would one day come for it, your baby is the last thing he needs to control the digiworld".

Kari's hands flew to her stomach and a small sob escaped her lips sending TK into action pulling her into his lap "Piedmon will not get us or our baby" he said firmly "I swear Kari he will never hurt us again, I will always protect you and the baby".

Mimi gave Joe's hand a squeeze and Tai kissed Sora on the head as the beautiful display of love unfolded before them.Genni cleared his throat "I think that is enough for tonight you all must be exhausted after today".His words made them suddenly aware of the exhaustion running through their bodies as they one by one got up heading for their rooms.Matt went to TK and Kari "If you follow me I can show you your room"

The two silently compiled watching as Joe and Genni helped Izzy stagger down the hall to change his blood stained bandages adorning his chest.They went the opposite direction down the hall taking in everything around them.Pictures from the last nine years lined the walls again giving them more insight into what they had missed.Kari stopped by the one of Tai and Sora on their wedding day, each one looking truly happy yet still holding a tint of sadness in their eyes.

Matt came to a large wooden door with their crests engraved intricly in the center. "Izzy did this for you" he said with a small smile "he said it was his way of making up for not being able to track you…now everything you need is in there, but I'm right next door so don't hesitate to call me".

TK opened the door to see a simple yet elegant room waiting for them.The colors were all soft white with gold accents adorning the ends.More pictures lined the walls, again giving them a window to the past."Thanks Matt" he said ushering Kari in.Matt turned to leave the two when a small voice stopped him "Matt…I love you".

The blonde let the tears fall as he turned to see his brother shutting the door "I love you too Takeru" he whispered closing his own door ready for the first real rest he had since his brother was taken.

That night the chosen children slept soundly for they were once again whole.Yet up in Piedmon's castle dark forces where planning their downfall with a thirst for vengeance and a need for blood.

The days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months as the digidestined settled into their new base hidden within primary village.In those months both Mimi and Sora gave birth to healthy baby boys.Joe and Mimi's baby came just a week after TK and Kari's return with Mimi going into labor at 3 in the morning.Joe had blasted out of their room screaming at the top of his lungs on the verge of hysterics.Tai later commented that they were lucky that Piedmon hadn't heard him.

Once the bearer of reliability calmed down he became a drill sergeant ordering the others around ready to do anything to see that his wife was well taken care of.Sora stayed at her best friends side, the guys ran as messengers getting water and rags.For endless hours they worked until the moment when little Cody was born (A/N: I'm too lazy to find a name).Mimi cried her heart out as she cradled her son in her arms.His chocolate brown eyes and matching hair was a mirror to his mothers.

A week and a half later the silence of the night was once again shattered when Tai barreled into Joe's room pulling him out of one of his five minute naps between Cody's cries.The big haired leader had literally picked up the doctor and carried him to his and Sora's room in a panic.Despite herself the bearer of love had to laugh at her husband's actions…then another wave of pain hit.Joe woke up at the sounds of a woman's screams thinking it was Mimi.It was only a matter of seconds before the other digidestined crashed into the room.The process repeated itself only with Tai at Sora's side mopping her head and holding her hand.Just as dawn broke on that morning the second of the digidestined children was born.Alexander Kaymia was truly his father's son in looks and personality.He was even born with a head full of brown hair, already unruly just like his fathers.

Now it was 7 months later it was almost Kari's turn.She sat in a quiet room full of fragrant flowers watching as Sora and Mimi nursed their sons."How are you feeling?" Sora asked smiling at her son before addressing her sister in law.

"Like I'm about to pop," she responded rubbing her hand over her stomach feeling the baby kicking in response.Mimi giggled, "I know that feeling, but its all worth it in the end" adjusting Cody in her arms patting his back softly.

Kari smiled sitting back enjoying the peace.Piedmon had once again disappeared into the shadows; so far that no one knew if he and Lady Devimon were still alive.The bearer of light had fully expected the emperor to tear apart the digiworld looking for them, but he didn't.She remembered what Matt had said their first night back, he wanted her baby and was probably waiting for her to give birth, and biding his time while his wicked mind devised a plan.The thought of that scared her to death.

Sora seemed to sense her distress and looked at her with determined amber eyes "Kari everything will be fine, Piedmon will never find us here.Genni has set up decoy bases throughout the digiworld, complete with holographic images of us".

She was about to answer when a sharp pain ripped through her causing her to cry out.Mimi and Sora's heads both shot up knowing exactly what was happening.Mimi carefully laid Cody into his bassinette before taking Alexander from Sora.Once free she rushed to Kari's side supporting her "TK" the frightened girl cried wanting her love at her side.

Mimi opened the door as TK's voice echoed down the hall "Kari"; the voice was soon followed by the blonde blur charging into the room.TK was at her side seconds after entering the room gathering Kari into his arms cradling her like a baby."What is it?" he asked tenderly helping her down the hall to their room while the older girls ran ahead to find the others.

Kari settled into TK's arms "The baby, I think it's coming" she said with a hint of fear in her voice.TK only held her tighter giving her comfort, although he was scared out of his mind, Kari was his life…he couldn't stand it if anything happened to her or the baby.A small wave of relief ran through his tense body as Joe and his brother came down the hall.

Joe had a serious look on his face with a large black bag in his hands.He guided them into their room where Mimi and Sora were waiting with the bed turned down and buckets of water ready.TK carefully lay Kari down taking a hold of her hand looking directly into her eyes "I just want you do know how much I love you" he said kissing her softly.

Kari kissed back putting her forehead against his "And I you" she gasped as another wave of pain washed through her causing her to grip her husband tighter. TK responded rubbing her back "It's okay" he soothed.

The process repeated itself for hours as the day turned to night and the baby's arrival came closer.Genni sat in his study quietly looking over the most recent surveillance reports on Piedmon.Izzy sat across the table his dark eyes focused on his laptop, they both needed something to distract themselves from the baby.Tai and Matt had refused to leave their siblings while Mimi and Sora worked as Joe's nurses.

The elder noticed that the bearer of Knowledge had narrowed his eyes "What's wrong?" he asked.

Izzy didn't answer for a few moments "Myotismon and Devimon hatched" he said grimly.Genni shook his head; they had been unable to find those eggs when they were reconfigured."When?"Izzy read a little farther "Last week, our sources in Server saw them both".The elder had one last question that he feared the answer "Does Piedmon have them?"

"I can't tell" he replied gravely "I'll send the word to find out though".The sounds of clacking keys filled the silence as Izzy sent word through the network spanning the digiworld.A soft knock at their door interrupted the silence as Mimi entered the room "Its almost time" she said softly before running to the kitchen for more water.The two stood up and walked down the hall "Don't say anything just yet, I don't want to dampen the mood".

"Okay Kari just one more push and your baby will be here" Joe soothed pulling blankets into his lap.Kari let out a happy sigh as TK's arms held her tighter."Now get ready" the young doctor advised "…and push".

The bearer of light let a small cry escape her lips before she held her breath.Tai stood with Matt just off the side, gripping a book he had been reading so hard the binding began to break under the pressure.Matt calmly took the book putting his finger to his lips trying to calm the leader.

Kari screamed and fell back into TK's arms as their baby arrived giving its first cries.TK's tears fell as the babies cries made their way to his ears, he had never heard anything so beautiful in his entire life.Kari shook with joy in his arms, as she caught sight of her baby being wrapped tightly in a blanket.Joe finished and looked tot the new parents "It's a girl" he announced proudly setting the crying bundle into her mothers arms.

Kari smiled as the baby stopped crying once in her arms "She takes after her father" she said looking into a pair of deep blue eyes and a head full of blonde hair.TK kissed her softly "But she looks like her mother" he whispered lovingly into Kari's ear "Like an angel".

Tai and Matt took that moment to approach the two, getting the first look at their niece.Matt gave his brother a long hug "Congratulations Squirt" he said proudly "What's her name?" Tai asked from the edge of the bed. 

The happy couple looked at each other happily "Aiko" Kari said kissing her daughter as she drifted off to sleep.

"Now mom and baby both need rest so everyone out" Joe ordered ushering the proud digidestined out like a mother hen.One by one they gave their best wishes and retired to their rooms for some well-deserved rest.Genni was the last one out of the room and he paused in the door to get a look at the new family "The prophecy is nearly complete" he muttered to himself with a smile.

Meanwhile high in the night sky two stars flashed brightly alerting the entire digiworld to the presence of a new power.Piedmon looked up from his glass of wine to see the stars fade back into the night sky "It seems out little TK and Kari are parents now" he said to his guests.Lady Devimon sat at his side her head bowed in sorrow, the loss of the pair had hurt her the most…she had cared for and raised them as if they were her own children so when they were ripped from her she knew the pain that she had caused their brothers.

"What are we going to do about it?" a sinister voice asked from the end of the table.Piedmon looked up to address Myotismon, he had found the vampire along with Devimon wandering the desert of Server, needless to say he wasted no time recruiting them to his cause.

Devimon was quick to answer "Kill them and the wretched child before they fulfill their destiny and destroy us" pounding his fist into the table for emphasis.Lady Devimon let out a muffled sob at the prospect of killing the two.Piedmon took note of this ignoring the ping in his own small heart.

"We will do no such thing…yet," Piedmon said giving him a look the forced him into submission."I want that baby…its parents would be an added bonus…I really would like my heirs back" he paused to look at his new recruits and the disappointment on their faces "Fine you can have the other digidestined as well as their bundles of joy".

Myotismon nodded his consent "Now how do we get what we want, you've been looking for months and so far you've only found a couple of holo projectors" he shot addressing the map laying on the table with a few large red x's marking dead ends.

Piedmon got a wicked glint in his eyes as he pulled a dagger from his sheath "We lure them out" he said his own eyes now scanning the map."And why would they just come out of hiding?" Devimon asked.Piedmon brought the dagger down with such force it shook the table, causing the three to jump.They looked to see where the daggers point had landed…a Bukamon village."The digidestined would never let innocent digimon suffer so when they come to the rescue we'll be ready".

To Be Continued…

A/N: Sorry that was so short, it was another transition chapter, trust me the next one will be really good.Either way let my know what you think and as always suggestions are always welcome.


	5. Betrayl

A/N: No babbling this time just on with the story

A/N: No babbling this time just on with the story.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Betrayal-

Matt slowly opened his eyes as the first rays of the morning sun filtered in through his disguised window.He allowed himself a small smile as he heard the digimon already up making breakfast, a crash every now and then from the kitchen giving them away.

He drug his body out of bed quickly throwing on a pair of clothes anxious to attempt to salvage some of his breakfast before Gabumon flambéed it.As he slipped silently down the hall he stopped at the door to his brother and Kari's room seeing it was open a crack.

His blue eyes peeked in causing another smile to cross his face, the room itself was a disaster with clothes and baby toys strung about, but the sight of the new family is what made it special.Aiko lie slumbering in her bassinet a few inches from Kari's side of the bed creating a barrier between anyone coming in and the baby.As for TK and Kari themselves they slept in the safety of each other's arms.TK holding on to the bearer of light tightly, small smiles playing across their faces.

He let the two get some much-needed sleep as he continued his trek to the kitchen.The bearer of Friendship couldn't believe the change of luck they had over the last year, they had gotten TK and Kari back, delivered healthy babies, and managed to hide from Piedmon all at the same time.

"Morning Matt" a cheery voice called as he entered the well lit room."Good morning Mimi, how's Cody?" he asked seeing mother and son working on a bowl of fruit.Ever since the baby came Mimi had become much more of a morning person, enjoying the few moments alone with her son.

The young mother smiled with joy "He's great and cutting teeth, poor Joe was up all night with him" she said with a laugh remembering her husbands insistence that she get some rest and let him care for the baby.

"Poor Joe, what about poor Gomamon" the seal demanded jumping onto the table "Joe needed company last night".Cody let out a squeal of delight catching sight of the digimon grabbing a hold of his red hair with a surprisingly strong grip.

So as Mimi struggled to untangle Gomamon the other digimon looked on in pity."See that is why you steer clear unless their asleep" Biomon said motioning to the missing feathers in her tail "I didn't know Alexander could crawl so fast".

As the morning progressed the rest of the digidestined appeared groggily for food.Izzy was the last his trademark laptop in one hand map of the digiworld in the other.He had been working tirelessly to find the viral digimon; searching being the only thing he was allowed to do while recovering from his injuries.

Something about the red head eyes set the others on alert that morning, something was wrong.Tai was the one to ask, assuming his leadership role once again "Izzy what's wrong?" he half questioned half demanded.

Izzy calmly opened his laptop and laid out the map giving a quick glance to Genni before speaking."First I want you to let me finish, and then all your questions will be answered".A tense silence fell over the group…he had bad news.

"A few months ago our spies reported seeing Devimon and Myotismon on Server, but they disappeared before we could get a better look".Matt and Tai tensed up and stole quick glances at their siblings.Before their capture each on had nightmares about their old nemesis returning for revenge and from the color drain in their faces they still did.

Izzy however didn't miss a beat "Last night an escaped slave made his way to one of our safe houses and confirmed those reports, only now they are working for Piedmon and after us.He didn't know what they are going to do, but it will be soon so we need to be on our toes…now questions".

The tense silence turned to one of shock as the reality began to sink in; they had four of the most powerful digimon ever hatched working against them.Genni broke the silence "They will want to strike while you are still weak and vulnerable from the birth of the children, that means that any day now they could attack".

As if right on cue Izzy's laptop began to beep furiously causing all three of the babies to cry in fright.TK quickly stood up cradling Aiko cooing softly into her ear claming her as the noise subsided.Sora bounced Alexander gently in her arms while Joe rubbed Cody's back.

"What's going on?" Kari asked seeing her daughter was fine.Izzy's fingers flew across the keys at a dizzying pace as he searched for answers "They're attacking" he announced his dark eyes filling with concern as the computer pinpointed the location "The Bukamon village just west of the mountains".

Joe felt his heart fall as his eyes went to Gomamon, the digimon had become, if possible, become whiter."Are you sure?" he asked in a shaky voice.The bearer of knowledge nodded in response.

Tai stood up "We have no choice we need to go protect those digimon" he said determination filling his voice as his heart began to race with the thrill of the upcoming battle.

"But its an obvious trap" Matt snapped playing the devils advocate and protective older brother/uncle all at the same time.

Just like old times Tai was quick to respond "Don't you think I can see that, but there is no way we can let those innocent digimon suffer, if Piedmon wants us, he'll get us".

Matt didn't back down his eyes ablaze only dimming when he looked at TK cradling his daughter in his arms "He's after them and the baby".Tai opened his mouth to shot back when his own eyes fell on Kari; he had just gotten her back and didn't want to lose her or TK ever again.

Tai bowed his head in defeat.Kari's soft voice wavered as she spoke "The matter still stands, we can't let those Bukamon suffer because of us, there has to be something we can do".

"Who says we all have to go" Tentomon piped up getting everyone's attention."A few of you go save the Bukamon while the others stay here to protect TK, Kari, and the kids".

Izzy smiled proudly at his digimon "I think that's an excellent idea, so now we just need to decide who stays and who goes".

Genni was the one who took over now, knowing time was of the essence and if he let the digidestined decide there would be a brawl between Matt and Tai within minutes."TK, Kari, Sora, and Izzy stay with their digimon and the babies.Tai, Matt, Joe, Mimi, and I save the Bukamon".Joe shot the elder a look for even considering sending Mimi into battle "Joe I know your concerned, but I need an archer and Mimi's the stronger one right now".

Mimi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "Besides I have you and Palmon to protect me".He nodded his consent giving her a hug "I know, but I don't have to like it".

"Now that that's settled," Agumon said heading for the door "we have some Bukamon to save".The other digimon followed just as quickly leaving their partners in the dust too say their goodbyes.

Sora smiled watching Agumon go "You know if I didn't know better I'd say they've got a bit of cabin fever" she chuckled eyes turning more serious as they fell on Tai "Just come back to me in one piece".He smiled kissing her softly "Don't I always" he responded before ruffling his son's hair "Be good for mommy and don't pull out anymore of Biomon's feathers".Alexander squealed again his eyes glittering in happiness.

Meanwhile Joe carefully handed Cody off to Izzy "Now he'll need to be changed in about an hour and if he starts to cry find his teething ring or let Tentomon play with him".Izzy gave his friend a smile "Don't worry everything will be fine, you just take care of Piedmon".Mimi approached bow and arrows slung on her back kissing her son "Now if you need anything just call us on the digivices".

Matt gave TK a warm hug "I'll get him don't worry" he said looking directly into his brother's fear filled eyes.The look bringing back memories of the eight-year-old boy who would wake him up because of a bad dream."I know you will Matt" TK said with a forced smile "don't get hurt though, I don't want to have to care for two babies".

With that the strike force took off leaving the four digidestined alone.Izzy sealed up the door once again and returned to his laptop motioning for the others to join him "We can watch the battle from here".

Piedmon let out a triumphant yell as the digidestined shot out of Primary Village en route to save the defenseless Bukamon.Lady Devimon was at his side in an instant peeking through the telescope his atop Spiral Mountain.While their stay in the old fortress was temporary it felt good to be back home.A smile crossed her face as she saw the digidestined disappear over the horizon, leaving their own home guarded.

"How did TK and Kari look?" she asked regretting missing them as they took flight.Piedmon looked at her with a devious look in his eyes "They didn't go, neither did Knowledge or Love, they had to leave someone home with the babies and I guess they feared we would try to reclaim our heir's in the little escapade".

"They are so right, now how long can Myotismon and Devimon hold them off?" said asked once again flexing her wings preparing to take flight, her 'children' would be back with her before the sun was down, the mere thought sending her seemingly stone heart to cloud nine.

The jester took her hand and walked to the balcony "Long enough" he said jumping into the air his sights set on Primary Village.

Elecmon too watched as the digidestined faded from sight sending a silent prayer with them.He then returned to his duties of tending to the little hatchlings, determined not to give any hint of what lay hidden under the village floor.The babies flocked to him as he pulled the net of fresh fish too them their bellies rumbling.Then they suddenly stopped eating causing the guardians blood to run cold, they never stopped eating unless something was very wrong.

An eerie silence fell over the usually bubbling village as all the eyes turned to the skies, widening with horror as they fell on two approaching figures.Elecmon recognized them instantly running to the warning bell in the center of the nursery "If anything I have to warn them" he muttered grabbing hold of the rope jerking it as hard as his little body would permit.The bell clanged, its tones echoing off the block towers stacked throughout the village.The guardian prepared to pull again when a black arrow severed the rope and landed inches from his body.

Elecmon let the rope fall out of his mouth as his eyes moved up to meet the Angel of Darkness, Lady Devimon."Do stop that and kindly show us where the door is" she said venom dripping from her voice.Though he was scared Elecmon didn't budge or say a word, his overwhelming sense to protect the digidestined running ramped in his body.

When he didn't answer Lady Devimon's eyes narrowed "We can do this the easy way or the hard way" she threatened, still receiving no response."Piedmon" she called calmly "It seems our host has horrible manners, perhaps you should teach him a lesson".

The jester appeared on top of one of the colorful block towers with a wicked grin on his face "Of coarse my love…Clown Trick".

Elecmon closed his eyes waiting for his death, surprised with it didn't come.The surprise didn't last long when the cries of the baby digimon filled his ears, his eyes followed the sound to find that the attack had knocked down a large tree, nearly crushing the cradles that rested in its shade.Piedmon raised his hands for another round when Elecmon muttered a quick prayer before speaking 'May the ancients forgive me' "Wait…I'll show you…"

Mimi held tightly to Joe's waist as they rode with Matt on Metalgarurumon's back toward the ravaged town.The sounds of the battle reached her ears forcing herself to pull away and gather her thoughts.It had been a long time since any of them had to fight, and she wasn't about to let that little detail stand on her way.The village finally came into view, the sight causing her to let out a strangled cry.

Most of the buildings were burning or had already burned to the ground while the residents ran frantically through the streets fleeing from the two attacking digimon…two.That fact echoed in her mind until Gomamon's whimpers brought her to the battle her brown eyes fixing of Myotismon and the Bukamon he was chasing.She pulled her arrow out of its quiver as the wolf touched down on the ground allowing his passengers to disembark before joining Wargreymon against Devimon.

The bearer of Sincerity let the arrow fly with practiced skill sending it right into the vampire's right arm.Myotismon shrieked with pain, his haunting eyes searching for his assailant, they stopped and bore murderously into Mimi.Joe pulled her behind him drawing his sword as Gomamon and Palmon went to Zudomon and Lillymon in order to protect their partners."Honey I think you just made him mad" he murmured under his breath.

Genni ran through the streets rounding up the defenseless wanting to get them out before the real fireworks started to fly.His dark eyes searched every nook and cranny for stragglers and the other two viral digimon.The elder stopped dead in his tracks as a horrible thought crashed into his mind…decoy.

"Now attack at the same time" Tai called out to the four digimon before him.Devimon and Myotismon had huddled together in the town square using their combined power to attempt to fend off the destined digimon.His eyes scanned the battlefield quickly making sure that Genni had gotten all the Bukamon out.The digimon reacted quickly sending their attacks in with deadly accuracy, hitting at the same time sending a fireball high into the sky, so high, it could be seen for miles.

As the dust settled Tai allowed himself a small smile upon seeing the crater the impact had created.Matt tugged on his shirt with a look on his face that caused the smile to fade instantly, for hovering in the air a few feet above the ground were Devimon and Myotismon.Though they did look on the brink of collapse the fact that they were still alive caused jaws to drop and egos to be wounded

"Is that the best you can do" Myotismon coughed out looking at one of his teeth that had fallen into the palm of his hand.

Matt growled and Tai stepped forward prepared to order the final blow."Now Myotismon I want to make a little bet with you" Devimon said as causally as he could while trying to stand up straight "I bet that they stay and finish us off, rather than run back to their base to make sure everything's okay".

The vampire flashed a wicked grin "No their little ones are more important, I mean the fact that Piedmon and Lady Devimon were watching and now know exactly where they were hiding and are probably attacking this very second".

Joe held Mimi tight through their little speech as she whimpered out their son's name.He needed not further encouragement, he picked her up and physically carried her over to Metalgarurumon "Fly now" he ordered once on safely.At first the digimon didn't move, but when Matt boarded with a look of panic he took flight.It was then that their digivices sparked to life and Izzy's frantic voice spoke out "They split up…Piedmon and Lady Devimon are here…I'm going to try and get the others out but don't think…" a crash was heard at the other end of the connection followed by Piedmon's laughter.

Tai's anguished screams echoed off of the mountains, frightening all who heard.As they came around the mountain thick black smoke billowed high into the sky, its source their home.

To be contin…naw I could never leave you hanging there.

Kari pulled her daughter closer to her as she huddled under a pile of clothes in her closet.Izzy had heard the warning bells, not in time to get out, but in enough time to hide her and Aiko.Izzy had given Sora, Alexander and Cody to the digimon, while he and TK waited at the door for the inevitable attack.She had begged TK to stay with her, but he wanted to protect her more, his kiss still lingered on her lips.

Aiko looked at her with confused eyes, the baby knowing something was wrong yet her tiny mind not able to comprehend it.She however did stay quiet clutching her mother's finger with in her hands, not even whimpering when the front door exploded.Kari heard Izzy and TK's shouts followed by Angemon and Angewomon launching their attacks she prayed hard not willing to go back to the twisted life she had been living, a life her daughter didn't deserve.

TK's eyes narrowed as his former guardians causally blocked the angels attacks as if they were nats buzzing around their heads.Piedmon smiled as he laid eyes on the bearer of Hope for the first time in months, he heard Lady Devimon gasp in surprise behind him."What do you want?" TK asked coolly knowing full well what they wanted hoping to buy enough time for the others to return.

Lady Devimon was the one to answer "Takeru we only want you, Hikari, and your baby back, we have no use for the others so if you come willingly we can avoid a lot of unpleasantness…" her voice was gentle and motherly.

Piedmon rolled his eyes at her material approach so decided to sweeten the deal "Meaning if you don't want something to happen to your nephew you'll go get Kari and well get out of here".

Izzy pulled the younger boy behind him while the angles once again advanced for attack "They are going no where with you Piedmon, your rein of terror is over and nothing you say will make us help you start it back up".

Piedmon narrowed his eyes focusing on the bearer of Knowledge "You my boy are expendable and the perfect example…Trump Sword".The four swords glistened at they soared toward Izzy who knew there was no way he could get out of the way in time, so he made sure that TK wouldn't be hit by the attack as he closed his eyes forming and image of his parents in his mind ready for death.

The expected pain never came; he opened his dark eyes greeted by two white blurs and the screams of TK and Kari…

To be continued….

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger but it has been awhile since I had a good one.I'm working on the next part now, but am in the process of getting a new job so we'll see what that does.I would also like to let you know that I have submitted my fic 'Unlikely Savior' into TK Takaishi's contest so please go read and review and don't forget to review this one too.


	6. A Mothers Love

A/N: Well I hope you all liked 'The Price of Fame', if you haven't read it please do its for TK Takaishi's contest so any inpu

A/N: Well I hope you all liked 'The Price of Fame', if you haven't read it please do its for TK Takaishi's contest so any input is great.As for this story I ran into severe writers block and it took me awhile to fight my way out of it.Keep the reviews coming and enjoy the show.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A Mothers Love:

Matt closed his eyes as Metalgarurumon soared toward their home that now lay under siege in Primary Village.His thoughts were focused solely on his brother and small family, Piedmon's targets with only an injured Izzy to guard them.His thoughts then turned to anger as he blamed himself for walking right into the obvious trap with eyes wide open.Behind him he could hear Joe trying to consol a frantic Mimi as she whimpered her sons name over and over.

"Almost there" Joe said his voice wavering as the smoke became darker and thicker the closer the came.Tai let out another snarl as the carnage became all to clear.The once colorful blocks had been toppled and charred, the green luscious trees dead with no hints of their former glory.The baby digimon were scattered throughout the village hiding in the shadows crying with fear.

Genni didn't want to believe what he was seeing, if the viral digimon had done this to innocent digimon what would had they done to the digidestined themselves.He looked to the four digidestined with him feeling his heart go out to them; the fate of their families was unknown.It was then they came around the final bend leading to their home and the fate of the others was revealed.

The digimon landed and their passengers disembarked in silence pure terror running through their veins.The first sight they were greeted with was a large wooden pole with Izzy tied to it.The bearer of Knowledge was alive, but had seen better days.Blood stained his clothes from a few minor cuts on his arms and legs; one of his eyes had been blacked while he had been quieted with a gag.

Mimi ripped away from Joe and ran into the broken house.'No' ran through her mind over and over as she stepped over broken dishes, pieces of door, and shattered pictures.Her heart stopped as she neared the back of the house, the damage was more severe here and Sora's arrows littered the hallway, her arrows were the last line of defense.Finally she entered the room that was to be the baby's nursery letting out a heart-wrenching scream when she entered.

The cribs had been trampled, walls slashed, and Sora tied up and thrown into the half open closet.The Bearer of Love was fighting against her bonds and screaming against the gag only to burst into tears when she caught sight of Mimi.Mimi rushed forward freeing her friend taking one look into her eyes to find what happened."They took them didn't they?" she said crying pulling the gag out.

Sora let her tears fall "All of them…I think they killed Izzy" she said her eyes falling on her sons teddy bear.Mimi put a hand on her friends shoulder to get her attention "Izzy's fine…" she wasn't able to finish because two frantic husbands were barreling down the hall and into the room at that very moment.Tai and Joe tripped over the debris countless times before making it to the room.

As Tai's chocolate eyes fell on Sora a wave of relief washed over his face, only to have the worry return when their son wasn't in her arms.He pulled her into his arms afraid to let go feeling her cry into his chest "Its okay we'll get them all back besides TK and Kari are there to take care of them".Sora's sobs suddenly stopped as her amber eyes met his full of shock "But TK and Kari got away".

The trio looked at her with wide eyes with Joe speaking first "What do you mean?" he asked.

Sora took a deep breath "When I heard Piedmon and Lady Devimon get in I sent the digimon to see what was happening, when they came back they said that Piedmon had taken out Patamon and Gatomon as well as Izzy".She paused taking a deep breath knowing the next bit of news was going to be a shock "So I told Biomon and Tentomon to digivolve and get them out of here…all I know is they got them out".

"That's why you didn't have the digimon to protect you" Mimi whispered "or the babies".Sorrow filled the bearer of Love's eyes "I thought I could hold them off until you got back" she them broke down in tears "I thought that once their targets were gone they would leave".

Tai pulled her close trying to comfort her, helping her slowly to her feet "Shh, you did the right thing honey" he soothed leading her out the door.

Matt felt unbelievable joy shot through his body as Birdramon and Kabuterimon landed outside the destroyed residence with their precious cargo in hand.The giant bug held Takeru's still form laying him carefully one the ground next to Kari's unmoving form.He ran forward looking to the now Tentomon for answers, yet the digimon had other thing in mind "Izzy, is he okay?"

"Yes, Genni is taking care of him, where's Aiko and the others, are they okay?" Matt demanded gently looking over the youngest of the digidestined.Tentomon's green eyes misted over with tears and they sent Matt's heart plummeting."Aiko was taken, Kari was in hysterics when we took her and TK away and once we took off they both just passed out".

Matt shook his head just this morning he thought they were on top of the world and now they had fallen back down.Their three precious treasures were gone and he had no doubt that this could possible destroy Mimi as well as Sora."Kari" Tai called emerging from the rubble with Sora cradled in his arms the relief evident in his eyes as the fell upon his sisters sleeping form.

"Are they okay?" he asked torn between comforting his wife and sister.Matt nodded turning his full attention to his brother as the mirror blue eyes fluttered open in a daze.He stared up as the events came flooding back with a vengeance.

"No" he stammered turning to Kari confirming his fears before returning his gaze to Matt "Please tell me it was a dream".The elder cradled the younger "I'm sorry Squirt".TK gave a quick cry before burying his face into Matt's soft shirt seeking the comfort "But don't worry we'll get them back".

Mimi shook her head, forcing herself not to think of what the viral digimon could do to her son.Yet she took comfort in the fact that it was TK and Kari's baby they needed for their master plan not Cody.Her heart went to the youngest of their group finding it hard to believe what they had been put through in their young lives "We don't even know where to look for them" she finally said sadly bringing the harsh reality to the front of everyone's minds.

"Yes we do" Izzy said coming out of the rubble bandaged up once more."Remember they need TK and Kari along with the baby for this to work and knowing we would come they made sure we would come…see" he finished pointing to what used to be Infinity Mountain.On top of the craggy peak the sleek black floating castle belonging to Piedmon and Lady Devimon had parked for all to see.

Kari who had quietly awakened and made her way to her husbands arms gathered Gatomon and stood up "Then lets get going, I don't want to give them a chance to do to Aiko what they did to us".

High a top Infinity Mountain Piedmon had other things besides brainwashing on his mind; at the forefront was how to get the three screaming babies to stop for longer than two seconds.In his arms he cradled the one called Alexander the son of Courage and Love.The digimon had a hard time comprehending the fact that human babies tended to take after their parents, but from the decuples coming from the child Piedmon discovered he was truly his fathers son.

Lady Devimon was coddling over Aiko seeing TK and Kari in her arms.The little girls blues eyes were continually shooting around the room as if searching for her parents, her wails getting louder with every pass.

Finally Myotismon held Cody at arms length his ice blue eyes full of frustration."Tell me again why you took these two, I thought you only needed the girl," he asked with a scowl.Lady Devimon rolled her eyes, they had already explained this twice, perhaps the third time would be the charm "Takeru and Hikari got away and we needed a little extra insurance".

Myotismon nodded turning his attention back to the baby as his cries stopped and a smile formed on his face.The other two digimon looked at him in shock "You didn't bite him did you?" Piedmon demanded.

The vampire looked insulted "No" he snapped as the little color in his face began to drain "I thought you said that they didn't have any attacks".This confused the ruling pair waiting for him to add to his comment "It's emitting some sort of noxious odor…it better not kill me…I don't want to die again".

Being inexperienced in taking care of children it took the trio awhile to figure out where the odor was coming from and then after an additional twenty minutes of arguing who had to fix it Cody was again screaming in the vampire's arms.

Devimon entered the room with his hands clasped firmly over his ears "They are coming I suggest you get ready" he shouted over the noise.Piedmon allowed a devious grin to spread across his face he knew they would come and once he had his children back no one would be able to stop him and he would rule the digiworld.The devil type digimon noticed the smirk and rubbed his hands together for his revenge would be sweet.

TK tightened his grip around Kari as they made their final approach on the castle they used to call home.He couldn't help but notice that their garden was just as they had left it, the roses in full bloom with two more bushes added around the bench.Pink and yellow, he assumed for he and Kari.His attention them focused on Patamon secured next to him eyes forward and determined his mind set on a little payback.

Tai's voice broke the silence "Everyone get ready we're going in".The digidestined had decided on a head on attack, go in get the kids and get out before Piedmon had a chance to do anything about it.Sora was seated in front of him on Wargreymon's shoulder her eyes fixed on the stained glass window, their method for entering the castle.

Metalgarurumon soared past with Matt on his back as he powered up his attack ready to create the door for everyone else to go through.Joe and Mimi fell in behind, followed by himself, Izzy, and finally TK and Kari being flanked by the digivolved angels."Metal Wolf Bite" the guardian of friendship called shattering the panes of glass as if they were eggshells.

One by one the flew through the opening landing in the middle of the throne room ready to split up, only to find Piedmon was waiting for them.He stood with his allies at the front of the hall.He still held Alexander, Lady Devimon had Aiko, and Myotismon Cody.Devimon just stood off to the side clapping his hands "Now that was an entrance" he said amused.

Tai leapt to the ground fire in his eyes "You know what we want so just give them back and we won't have to hurt you" he screamed his entire body shaking as his sons cries reached his ears.

The jester was silent as they assembled his eyes resting on TK and Kari who in turn were staring at their daughter."I have every intention of giving them back, that is for a price".

Sora was the quickest on the draw "Anything" she shouted her voice on the verge of hysterics.Lady Devimon laughed while adjusting the baby in her arms "I was hoping you would say that…now we'll make it an even trade Cody and Alexander for TK and Kari.I get my children back and you get yours".

Before anyone could gasp let alone answer TK and Kari stepped forward speaking in unison "Done".Matt's face turned bright red and his eyes filled with tears as he rushed to his brothers side in an attempt to talk some sense into him "You can't…" he began only to be cut off by his brothers hand as the younger spoke directly to Piedmon "If we come you are to leave the others alone as long as they live you understand, no attacks, no attempts to kill, and you will never touch the children again".

Piedmon smiled and for he knew that he had won "Agreed, but you two will agree never to escape and stay with your daughter here forever as my heirs" he said moving forward motioning for Myotismon to follow.They made their way to the center of the room before speaking again "Mimi and Sora may come collect their babies, but TK and Kari are to come along and keep walking to my love as the exchange is made…now say your goodbyes the chefs have a feast prepared for the return of our prince and princess".

TK and Kari nodded hugging their brothers tightly for the last time "I love you" they whispered letting go slowly leaving the two strongest digidestined at a loss for words as their siblings began to walk away forever.As they walked hand in hand Kari's eyes widened halting "Patamon and Gatomon" she said looking to Lady Devimon knowing that she was the better one to ask.

The dark angel looked at her crying counterpart sobbing into Angemon's arms as her digidestined was taken away…she knew that feeling it was how she felt when the digidestined had taken TK and Kari back and as evil as she was she couldn't cause another living being that much pain.Her pleading eyes turned to those of her mate seeing his hardened resolve melt as he looked at her.He bowed his head and nodded "They may stay as long as they don't cause any problems".

Angemon and Angewomon looked at each other and dedigivolved moving to their digidestined sides as the resumed their walk.Mimi held her head high as she approached a being that had haunted her since he first attacked.Myotismon looked down upon her, her arms outstretched for the screaming baby in his arms.He watched as Piedmon handed Sora her little boy, tears streaming from the mothers amber eyes.He then relinquished his hold on the son of reliability and sincerity.

The cries stopped as their mothers arms wrapped securely around their tiny forms.Sora and Mimi moved back refusing to turn their back on the enemy.From this vantage point they could also see when Kari took Aiko from Lady Devimon cooing to her softly letting her know everything was okay."It is done" the dark angel said "now leave and go on with your lives…"

Piedmon turned when she stopped a look of confusion on her face as Devimon pulled out a long twisted dagger and put it to his loves throat.Overwhelming fear ran through his veins, fear that was quickly turned to anger "What so you think you are doing?" he demanded his voice booming off of the walls causing all inside to jump with fear.

"What does it look like" Devimon shot back "taking over, you've gone soft.Look around you, you have the digidestined in your lair, you had their children they would have done whatever you wanted and what do you do?You use them to get your heir's back".As Devimon spoke TK moved in front of Kari putting himself between the two, a move the digimon took notice of."Now little hope where are you going?Did you know that if we sacrifice the child of hope and light to the powers of darkness it will grant us anything we wish".

Kari nearly passed out and pulled her baby closer as Gatomon digivolved once more joining her counterpart as the wall of protection.Piedmon hissed as Myotismon pulled his own dagger "There are other ways of getting that power and you know it".The vampire laughed "But this is so much more entertaining and after the kid we can kill the others one by one…I have dibs on Courage and Light".

Piedmon had enough he let out a fierce battle cry plunging his own hidden dagger deep into Myotismon's arms getting a shriek of pain in reward.The jester flipped back as the destined guardians charged forward.Devimon tossed his prey to the side in order to meet the coming attack; she was now weak and could be eliminated at any time.

Lillymon was the first upon the vampire while the angles took on Devimon.The flower child had a new fire in her eyes, a fire fueled by the fact the creature before her had put her newly extended family in danger.She fired her cannon quickly hoping to catch him off guard; it failed yet thankfully Zudomon had fired another round catching the recovering digimon in mid fall.

As the battle unfolded Piedmon carefully approached the leader of the digidestined knowing that the ice he was walking on was thinner than plastic wrap.Tai noticed his approach and pushed his wife and son farther behind him and brought Matt to his side.The leaders chocolate brown eyes were narrowed with hate as he came closer to the digimon that had caused him so much pain than he had ever been before.

Piedmon spoke first "It seems we have a mutual enemy".The emperor carefully studied Tai's face for any indication of what his answer would be "Any why would we help you?" he asked in an amused tone "you hurt innocent digimon, destroyed our home, kidnapped our children, and have forced our siblings to stay with you by blackmailing them.Now taking all that into account, I ask again why should we help you?"

"Because if we join forces here and now we can stop them" Piedmon said.Matt smirked gesturing to the heated battle "It seems that our digimon are handling everything just find on their own".The bearer of Friendship was right, Devimon and Myotismon were indeed having trouble dealing with the eight attacking digimon.The jester was about to retort with a threat when Lady Devimon screamed grabbing his full attention.

It took him only seconds to see what she was so upset about.Devimon had moved from his battle with the angles and had turned his full attention to TK and Kari.The two had huddled in the corner protecting their baby with their bodies, TK's blue eyes locked on the approaching evil.The angles had been trapped under a pile of rubble with the others had their hands full with Myotismon.

"Takeru" Matt screamed running as fast as he could across the immense room with Tai at his heals.Izzy took up the job of watching over Sora his dark eyes wanting to close as Devimon shot his dark attack at the huddled family.There was no way that Matt or even Angemon (once free) could get there in time.

TK looked down at his wife, his love with adoring eyes "I love you" he said kissing Aiko before Kari.Tears streamed from her eyes blurring the approaching darkness "I love you too" she whispered to her treasures.

Lady Devimon let another scream out of her throat as she noticed that neither their beloved siblings or digimon would make it to them in time.It was then that the stirrings of her heart began again, the desire to protect them; they had been her children for nearly ten years.She had nearly failed to protect him from Vademon and in her opinion failed when the digidestined took them.Her eyes lit up and her dark wings spread for she wasn't going to fail them now.

She took flight racing time, racing fate, she closed her eyes and gave one last burst of speed.The sounds of Piedmon's heart wrenching screams barely reached her ears and the immense pain ripped through her body and the attack missed their intended target, striking her instead.

Kari stifled a scream as one of digimon who had cared for and protected her since the age of eight made the ultimate sacrifice.TK pulled her again his chest to spare her the sight whispering in her ear fighting tears of his own.Piedmon however had a different reaction.After his scream faded off into the stone he drew his glistening blades and flew at the traitors dealing two fatal blows with two swings of his sword.

Before the viral digimon's data had dissolved he was at his mates side holding her tenderly in his lap.The digidestined had too moved to her side only their goal was to reach TK and Kari, yet their hearts were touched by the scene, good or evil love was love.The jester had tears streaming down his cheeks as he pleaded with her softly not to go.

It was too late; her last breath was coming all to quickly as the light in her eyes began to slowly fade.She looked up with a faint smile on her face "Are they all right?" she asked weakly.Piedmon stroked her heard gently "Yes my love they are fine, thanks to you".Her small smile widened once again as she fell back "I love you" she said as the light in her eyes went out.

"Please no" Piedmon begged holding her tight feeling his heart tearing apart.A hand on his shoulder caused him too look up and see Joe with a needle and syringe in hand."There is a way he said calmly, but you may not like the consequences".

Piedmon jumped at the chance "What consequences?"Izzy stepped up "The serum was developed by Genni, a way of giving digimon a second chance.If we inject Lady Devimon with it she will be sent back to Primary Village and reconfigured.The only drawback is she may not come back as Lady Devimon…but her soul will be reborn".

Piedmon looked at his love and then to the various digidestined couples.Tai held Sora in a protective hug, Mimi had a tight grip on her husbands hand, and finally TK and Kari still sat on the floor with the girl enveloped him the protective cocoon of TK's arms.They were soul mates, just like him and Lady Devimon and he knew he couldn't go on without her."Can you give it to both of us?" he asked his voice finally cracking under the strain.

Joe nodded pulling another syringe from his pocket "I can but you will lose everything, your power, kingdoms.I will however guarantee you will be reborn together if I do this at the same time".

"Do it" he replied without second thought taking on last look at his one-time enemies and heir's.Joe handed the other needle to Izzy and approached rolling up the sleeve of his elaborate costume."I promise we'll make sure your eggs are together," Mimi said adjusting her slumbering son.

As Joe prepared the area TK and Kari approached leaving Aiko with her uncle Matt for a few seconds.Their eyes met with his "We just wanted to thank you for taking care of us all those years" TK said quietly.Kari was next "If it weren't for you Vademon would have killed us that night and we may have never found each other or had our little angel".

He offered them a smile "You were worth it…you may have started out as pawns but you were our family and I would die for you several times over".With that he took Lady Devimon's hand and allowed the two men to inject the serum.The last image he had was his angel of darkness, his love, and his soul mate.

The End

A/N: Okay there you go its about one if the morning so I hope you enjoyed it and hope the plot twist got you.Nick I got what you wanted in so let me know what you thought.Please don't forget to review and read my contest entries 'The Price of Fame' and 'Unlikely Savior'.I'm already working on the next story and any imput on what you would like to see would be appreciated.


End file.
